Daughter of Ispwich
by newyorklghts
Summary: Riley Simms is the first Daughter of Ispwich to have powers like the first born sons. Riley struggles to learn how to control her powers with the help of Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. But an old enemy is back and he is after everyone's power. R & R pleas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm not like most girls my age. My name is Riley Simms and my father was murdered one month ago. The person that killed him was after the power my father possessed as a member of the Covenant. That was the same night my father willed me his power. Ever since then I have been struggling to keep the power in check, dreading my eighteenth birthday when I would ascend. My mother, Emily, was afraid that I would hurt myself or someone else if I didn't learn to control it. So she was sending to me to live with my cousin Tyler Simms and his family. She hoped that Tyler and his friends Caleb, Pogue, and Reid would be able to teach me to control the powers since they all had them too.

--

"Tyler I still don't get why we have to hang out with your cousin," Reid whined yet again.

"Dude he already explained it to you," Pogue practically shouted, "She got the power just like us but she can't control it. If we don't teach her how then she is going to kill herself!"

"Yeah man and her dad just died so you could try to be a little more understanding," Tyler said as he paced around the living room.

Caleb Danvers had yet to speak; he felt a strange kinship to Tyler's cousin despite never meeting her. Both of their father's had willed their powers to their children in an attempt to save them. Caleb understood better than any of the other guys what Riley must have been feeling right now. Slowly the front door opened and the four sons of Ipswich looked over. Tyler's parents walked in the door first. The last person through the door was Riley.

--

The drive to my uncle's home was long. I had been forced to make small talk the entire way there, discussing school, my plans for college, and all the things that didn't matter as much, now that my entire world had changed. As we turned into their driveway I could see the house through the gate, it was a massive three-story brick house complete with weathervane and lots of ivy. It was a nice place, old but nice. As the car rolled to a stop, I saw the curtains to one of the rooms slip open then shut again. Tyler must have been waiting for us with the rest of the Sons of Ipswich. My aunt and uncle climbed out of the car and started to pull my bags out of the trunk. I didn't have much stuff and they managed to grab all but one of the bags before I got back there. My uncle swung open the front door and marched in with my aunt following in his wake. I stood frozen outside on the porch knowing that as soon as I walked through this door my entire life was going to change. I was going to become a completely different person and that scared me more than knowing some crazy person was after me and the power that I didn't even want. I took a deep breath and walked through the door not quite ready to face my future.

--

Riley stood there in the foyer looking straight ahead, seeming unaware of the six pairs of eyes that watched her. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were all struck by how beautiful she was. With bright green eyes, thick strawberry blonde hair, and full pink lips topping off a generous portion of lithe curves she was certainly a sight. Tyler glanced from her to each of his friends recognizing the look in their eyes. He wondered briefly, which of them would be the first to make a move. Especially since both Caleb and Pogue had recently gotten out of relationships and Reid was a total ladies man. Tyler knew that none of them would ever intentionally hurt her but he was still worried.

Caleb had never seen another girl like her before in his life. She was beautiful sure, but there was so much more to her than that. She looked like a girl with a thousand secrets and as corny as it may sound he wanted to know them. She also looked like she needed someone to protect her. It was as if she was expecting danger around every corner.

Pogue watched the girl walk slowly through the door never once looking away from her. It was almost like he had been put into a trance, a look at the rest of the guys told him that they all had similar things in mind. A quick glance at Caleb told Pogue that his best friend was already falling for the beautiful girl. It was all good though. Pogue had always wanted a little sister.

Reid stood there with his mouth hanging open like a complete idiot. Realizing that he must look crazy he snapped his mouth shut and begin to plan the fastest way to get into her pants. Reid felt Tyler eyeing him; when he met Tyler's blue eyes with his own he saw the pleading look behind them. Fine he wouldn't try to get in her pants, but Tyler wasn't going to stop him from at least flirting with her.

--

I could feel all of them staring at me, trying to decide if I was as dangerous as my mother had made me out to be. I refused to be the first to speak, so I stood there nervously feeling all six of them scrutinizing me. I smiled weakly at my aunt and uncle waiting for one of them to say something.

Tyler's mother was the one who finally decided to break the awkward silence. "Riley dear these are Tyler's friends Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, and Caleb Danvers. Tyler why don't you show Riley where her room is and the rest of you can help her with her things," Tyler's mother suggested happily. "No really it's ok I can do it myself," Riley said quickly not wanting to impose anymore than she already was. The boys were already moving though picking up her bags and boxes with Tyler leading the way to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a quick hug and hello from Tyler, I followed the guys up the stairs, I looked over Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. I started with Reid, while the blond boy did have piercing blue eyes and lean muscles I didn't get the feeling that he was as interested in getting to me as he was in getting to know my anatomy. Pogue kept shooting me glances out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't really my type, not that he wasn't attractive he just seemed like the type of guy to be jealous. He would make a good friend since he was so protective, but a crazy, jealous boyfriend. Caleb was behind me so I didn't get a chance to check him out. I could feel his eyes on my back though watching my every move. It was almost as if he was establishing himself as my protector, physically showing me that he had my back. Tyler led the way to the end of the hallway and opened the last door. This room was bigger than my room at home and I could see that I got my own bathroom here too so that was a plus.

"Where do you want us to put these Riley," Tyler asked.

"Oh um just put them on the floor I guess, I'm not really sure what I packed into which box so…" I trailed off feeling slightly silly. As the guys set down the boxes I wandered over to the windows to glance out. It felt like an eternity before someone spoke again.

--

"So Tyler tells us that you have powers now like us," Reid said bluntly, obviously trying to speed up the bonding.

Caleb smacked Reid across the back of the head. "Dude give the girl a chance to get settled before you interrogate her," Caleb exclaimed.

--

"It's ok, interrogate away," I said laughing, instantly feeling more at ease. I knew that I could trust these guys.

Immediately the guys started shooting questions at me. Had I turned 18 yet? No. How often did I use my powers? I tried not to. What grade was I in? 12th. Did I play sports? Yes, I Swim. Single? Yes. Was I going to college? To Harvard I hope, but if not it wasn't a big deal. They finally got to the question they all wanted to ask but Caleb was the one who finally said it.

"Do you know who killed your father," Caleb asked hesitantly. Tyler shot him a look then turned his gaze back to me hoping his friend hadn't upset me.

I knew that I had to tell them the truth. It was the whole reason I had agreed to this ridiculous plan of my mother's in the first place. I was going to let these guys teach me how to control my powers and once I ascended I was going to kill the bastard that murdered my father.

"Yeah, it was the same guy that tried to take Caleb's power. Chase Collins."

--

Caleb had the sense to not let his emotions get the better of him. He knew that if he lost it Riley would get upset. Pogue had been friends with Caleb so long that he could tell when his friend was reigning in his motions. Pogue's fists clenched involuntarily at the memory of Chase Collins. Reid on the other hand cursed loudly.

"That son of a bitch, he'll do anything to get more power," Reid shouted angrily.

Caleb watched as Riley jumped at the outburst. She shook her head like she trying shake away a memory. Her eyes suddenly flared with magic beyond her control.

--

I don't know how it happened this time. I guess it was seeing the guys react to Chase's name that set it off. The magic flared up so suddenly that I didn't have time to stop it. Caleb was in front of me in two steps grabbing both of my hands, trying to get me to focus on him.

--

"Riley you have to focus before you hurt yourself ok? Focus on making the magic go away and it will," Caleb said softly trying not to frighten the girl anymore than she already was. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler froze in their places as they watched the girl struggle to maintain control. Her black eyes were focused on Caleb's brown ones; the look on her face was one of shock and fear as she tried desperately to do what Caleb was telling her.

--

It was as if he was speaking to me through a long tunnel. I could hear him but he seemed so far away even though he was right in front of me holding my hands. I could see the look Tyler's face as I struggled to do what Caleb said. Tyler was afraid. I didn't want to scare them, but I couldn't get a handle on my thoughts they were moving to quickly. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, but it didn't help.

--

"Focus Riley," Caleb said softly.

Tyler started to move towards his cousin wanting to help her but she lost control at the exact moment he moved. The force of the power being released without warning knocked them all back as Riley collapsed. It didn't look like anyone had been hurt by it just surprised. Reid's eyes rolled back from black to their normal blue.

"What were you going to do Reid?" Tyler asked, "Use your power to stop her?"

"Yeah she was to freaked out to focus," Reid stated calmly.

Pogue was too stunned to speak. She hadn't ascended yet and she was almost as strong as Caleb, who had ascended over two months ago. Pogue didn't know if they should be afraid of her or feel sorry for her. She obviously had no idea how to control this and she didn't appear to want these powers. He couldn't imagine how strong she would be once she ascended.

"You ok Caleb?" Pogue finally asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Caleb said as he crouched over Riley, "Riley?"

--

I didn't realize that I had lost control again until I felt the floor beneath me. It always happened like this, the power would surge all of a sudden and before I knew what had happened I was on the floor because I blacked out. I heard Caleb say my name as I slowly opened my eyes. I was afraid to look at them because I knew what they were all thinking. I sat up slowly, desperately trying not to cry as the four of them watched me warily.

--

Caleb said her name again as he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. She still refused to look at him, staring at the floor instead. Reid could see the tears forming in her eyes as she sat there. Pogue shifted uncomfortably, knowing what was coming. He had never been good with emotional girls and girls crying freaked him out more than anything. Tyler bit his bottom lip as he watched his cousin; Caleb was still trying to get her to look at him when she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you that I can't control when the power surfaces. When I get upset or angry it just lashes out, but it happens to fast for me to do anything. I didn't hurt any of you did I?" Riley babbled quickly as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"No we're all fine," Caleb reassured her quickly, "It was an accident, it happens to everyone. It'll get easier I promise." Caleb smiled at her reassuringly as he helped her stand up.

Tyler had never seen his cousin look so concerned as she looked at each of them. "Seriously Rye, it's no big deal we're used to being pushed around by the power," he said laughing softly.

"Yeah," Reid said, "Pogue pushes us around all the time, and you're cuter than him when you do it."

Pogue rolled his eyes at Reid's statement. "Riley don't worry about it. You're one of us now and it will take a whole lot more than that to scare us off."

--

I didn't know what to say, they were all being so nice about it. I just smiled and murmured thanks. As we all stood there and stared at each other, I realized that these guys were going to become some of the best friends I had ever had. There weren't afraid of me they just wanted to help me get through this. They were worried about me.

--

Caleb looked from Riley to the rest of the group as everyone relaxed. "So do you want us to help you unpack or would you rather do it yourself," he asked.

--

"I'll do it myself, like I said there is no telling what my mom put in these boxes," I replied. Pogue and Reid looked extremely relieved.

"Cool, we'll get out of your way so you can unpack, but you're going to Nicky's with us tonight," Caleb said quickly wanting to get her into the group as fast as possible. Nicky's would be a good place for all of them to relax and get to know each other without the pressure.

"Yeah we aren't taking no for an answer so don't even think about it," Pogue seconded.

Reid and Tyler also affirmed that I had to come as they all walked out the door. As they left I realized that they hadn't told me who Nicky was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we walked into Nicky's I could feel every face shift towards us. The guys had already told me that people made a big deal about them being the sons of Ipswich but no one knew that the Covenant was real. Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the closet pool table. People were still watching me though trying to decide if I was actually worthy of hanging with the sons. Reid and Tyler immediately began issuing hellos to the people standing around the pool tables looking for someone to take some money from. Both of them were pool sharks and had told me that they regularly played with a guy named Aaron Abbott. I was also told to go nowhere near Abbott because he was a total ass.

"Who's that chick with Danvers?" Aaron Abbott asked his friend and lackey Ryan Bael.

"I don't know, I heard she was Tyler's cousin or something like that," Ryan replied eyeing Riley.

Aaron figured that since Kira, his girlfriend, wasn't here it would be a good opportunity to check this new girl out. If Danvers were into her it would make it that much more fun for her to be one of his conquests.

As I watched Reid rack the balls some jock walked over eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. I nudged Pogue and whispered quietly, "Who is that?" It took Pogue a minute to realize who I was talking about but he finally replied, "That's Aaron Abbott, just ignore him dude's a total jerk." I nodded at Pogue's warning while searching the crowd for Caleb. He had gone to the bar to get drinks for everyone.

"Feel like losing Abbott? You know I am always more than happy to take your mommy and daddy's money," Reid challenged.

"I thought we could play for something a little more interesting tonight," Aaron replied eyeing Riley.

Tyler followed Aaron's gaze to his cousin and clenched his fists. He knew what Aaron wanted to play for before he even said it.

"What do you say Riley? Whoever wins gets to take you out tomorrow night?" Reid asked mischievously.

"No!" Pogue and Caleb said.

Riley smiled at both of them before glancing at Tyler. The two of them were more like brother and sister than cousins and had always been able to tell what the other was thinking by the look on their face. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and winked at her.

"Sure why not? Reid's going to win so there is really no competition." Riley said calmly.

Aaron leered at the girl as he started the game and immediately sank three of the striped balls.

Caleb grabbed Reid by the arm before he could take his shot and said, "Do not let that ass win Reid." Reid just smirked in reply as he proceeded to finish the game without Aaron ever getting to take another shot.

I had never seen anyone play pool like Reid, I had never seen anyone react the way Caleb had either though. I couldn't help but smile as he told Reid to make sure Aaron didn't win. I didn't think that a guy like Aaron would give up that easily though.

"Oh well it looks like Reid is taking me out tomorrow night," I said as I walked over and hugged Reid. As I pulled away I felt someone place their hand on my butt.

"Don't worry babe, you'll be begging me take you out in no time," Aaron said as he squeezed my ass.

I didn't know whether to yell at him or slap him stupid so I settled for shoving him as I walked back over to Caleb and Pogue.

"Not so fast baby, I'm not finished with you yet," Aaron declared as he grabbed me by the wrist and roughly yanked me back towards him quickly planting a kiss on my lips.

Tyler wasn't really surprised that Abbott was harassing his cousin. That was just the kind of guy he was. What did surprise him was Riley punching Aaron as hard as she could when he released her. She had gotten him before any of the sons could even move.

Pogue burst out laughing as Abbott hit the floor. The guy was a prick and deserved what he had gotten, but he had never expected Riley to pack such an impressive punch.

As Abbott's nose started to bleed, Reid couldn't help but stare at Riley in awe. He had never seen a girl hit like that before in his life. Reid would have to remember to not piss her off, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those punches.

Caleb grabbed Riley when she yelped in pain. She was holding her hand close to her chest, but he could tell that she was proud of herself for being able to knock the jerk down with one punch whether it had broken her hand or not.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" Caleb asked.

Riley let Caleb examine her hand as she watched Aaron's lackeys help him up. She wiggled them slowly only wincing slightly. Aaron immediately headed in Riley's direction shoving Tyler out of the way.

"You're going to regret that bitch!" he shouted angrily.

Caleb pushed Riley behind him as Pogue, Reid, and Tyler formed a loose circle in front of her.

"Back off Abbott before you get some black eyes to go with your broken nose," Reid ordered.

"You deserved it Aaron and I suggest you leave her alone or we'll have to kick your ass," Pogue threatened.

Tyler had never been one for fights so he stared at Aaron as menacingly as he could manage. Nicky yelled at them to cut it out before he had to throw them all out. Tyler looked back at Riley and noticed that Caleb was still holding her hand, ready to pull her out of the bar if he had to.

"I am only going to tell you this once Abbott, stay away from her or I will have to break your jaw for her." Caleb issued his warning before turning and walking away pulling Riley out the door with him. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler smirked at Aaron and his idiot friends before following Caleb and Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Damn, Tyler why didn't you tell us your cousin could punch like that?" Pogue demanded as they all climbed into Tyler's black Hummer.

"I didn't think she was going to start beating people up within six hours of her arrival," Tyler laughed ruffling his cousins hair. "You didn't hurt your hand did you?"

Riley laughed, "No I think Caleb's vice grip on my hand did more damage than Aaron's hard head." She playfully pushed Caleb into the backseat before climbing in next to him.

Caleb rolled his eyes, " I was trying to keep you from punching him again. I didn't want you to make an enemy on your first night in town!"

Reid slid into the passenger seat and turned around to look at Riley as Tyler cranked the Hummer, "Where did you learn to punch like that anyway?"

"Let's just say I have dealt with my fair share of assholes, plus I take kickboxing lessons every summer to stay in shape. I never thought it would come in this handy though." I said while laughing the whole thing off. "Besides if I hadn't of hit him you guys would have and we would have all gotten in trouble. I totally saved your asses from a massive fight."

The boys had to agree with her there. Riley was fitting into the group seamlessly. She was quickly becoming the little sister the Pogue and Tyler had always wanted. The cool chick that Reid could hit on without having to actually commit to and to Caleb she was special.

Caleb draped his arm around Riley's shoulders, "I guess we should be thanking you then." Caleb and Riley locked eyes and they both smiled like goofy little kids.

Pogue knew that look in his best friends eyes and hoped that Tyler wouldn't mind if the oldest son of Ipswich dated his cousin. Reid saw the look to but it was cool. Caleb had more in common with her than the rest of them, it would good for both of them if it worked out.

"So Riley since I won the game, I'm supposed to take you out tomorrow night but I already have plans so how about I let Caleb take you out instead," Reid offered.

"Way to be subtle Reid," Caleb grumbled before hitting him in the back of the head.

"If Caleb wants to take me out to then he is going to have to ask me himself," Riley said meeting Tyler's eyes in the rearview mirror, "But you'll have to ask Tyler first to make sure it is ok."

"Tyler?"

"Yes oh fearless leader?"

"Can I take your cousin out tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I?"

"You'll have to ask her, but I guess it's fine with me if she wants to date an uptight, serious guy like you."

"Riley do you want to go..."

"I'd love to."

Reid and Pogue couldn't help but laugh at them. Tyler pulled into his driveway and quickly threw the Hummer into park. As they all piled out Caleb pulled Tyler aside.

"Are you sure you don't mind me taking her out? I won't if it bugs you." Caleb said obviously hoping that it was ok.

"You already asked you can't back out now. If you hurt her though I will break _your_ jaw for her," Tyler said good-naturedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was in my room still trying to unpack all of my stuff when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called out.

"I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed before I went to bed," Tyler's mom Charlotte asked, "I also wanted to see how it went with the boys this evening. You look very happy."

"There isn't anything that I need tonight. Going out with the guys was fun," I replied deciding to edit out the part about the fight though, "We went to Nicky's and the guys played pool. Oh and Caleb asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Really? Caleb is a good boy, well young man," Charlotte stated, "Riley, I know that this whole situation must be very difficult for you and I just wanted you to know that I am here if you ever need to talk. The boys are good listeners, but if you need a mother to talk to I hope you will come to me ok?"

"Sure Aunt Charlotte. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Good night sweetheart."

With that, she left my room about a minute later Tyler wandered in. He hadn't changed at all since we were children. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever known.

"So Rye, you and Caleb huh," he asked slyly.

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with me going out with one of your friends Tyler? If it's going to make things weird for you and the rest of the guys then I can cancel. I'm sure he'll understand," I offered really hoping that Tyler would be cool about it.

"Cancel? No way! Caleb is the only one of them I would let you date without having to worry that you would come home with a broken heart or a disease or both," Tyler stated seriously, "It's not that I don't trust Pogue and Reid, they're great guys but not when it comes to girls. Pogue gets jealous way to easily and Reid sleeps around so much you would have herpes or something before the end of the week. Trust me it's cool."

I couldn't help but smile. Even though I was a couple of months older than Tyler, he had always been the one looking out for me.

"Ty can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. How were both of our dad's members of the Covenant? I mean they were brothers and it's supposed to be the first-born son, right? Shouldn't your dad have been the only one with powers?"

I didn't expect him to know the answer to the question. I had asked my mom the same thing and she didn't know either. My father was a man with many secrets, how he had come to have powers and be in the Covenant was one of them.

Tyler studied me carefully before answering. "Our Grandfather had an affair. It was after our Grandmother got pregnant with my dad. The woman he was having the affair with got pregnant too. My dad was born first so everyone assumed that he would be the one to continue the Simms line. When your dad was born, Grandpa never thought that he would have powers. His mistress died during childbirth so he brought your dad home and told Grandma that he had found the baby outside the gates in a basket. She never questioned it and raised him like he was hers. It wasn't until your dad's thirteenth birthday they realized that he had powers. Grandma was furious because she knew as soon as it happened why he had powers. It's supposed to be the first born son but since both of them had different mothers they were both first-borns."

"Wow. I never knew about any of that, neither did my mom," I couldn't believe that my Grandfather would ever cheat on his wife. He loved her so much.

"Yeah no one likes to talk about it," Tyler said as he yawned, "I'm going to hit the sack you need anything?"

"No thanks Ty," I said quietly. He walked out the door and shut it behind himself leaving me alone with thought of cheating grandparents and mistresses.

I decided I should probably get some sleep too and unpack the rest of my stuff tomorrow before going out with Caleb. I got ready for bed quickly glad that I finally had a bathroom all to myself. I shut the lights off and climbed into bed falling asleep quickly.

Rain was falling softly as I walked slowly towards what remained of the Putnam barn. There was someone in the shadows following my movements with their eyes. I made my way to the center of the barn and stopped. I knew I waiting for someone but I wasn't sure who. I was getting soaked and I was cold but I kept standing there.

Suddenly he appeared with someone else. I knew that I should know him, but I couldn't see his face. His back was turned to me and his was fighting with someone. I moved closer to see who it was when I realized that someone was Tyler. He yelled at me to get out of there. To find the others so that they could help him. But it was to late, lightning struck the stranger as he shot magic at Tyler. Tyler took to full force of the blow at his heart, I knew as soon as it happened that Tyler was dead.

I jolted awake at that moment. Shaking and soaked with sweat, I stifled the scream that was begging to be released. "It was just a dream," I kept repeating over and over until I finally fell back into a restless, but dreamless sleep.

Arthur note: If I start to get more reviews I will post some more chapters. Let me know what you think good or bad. To me all criticism is helpful so let me know what you guys think. If there is anything that doesn't make sense I'll be more than happy to explain if you let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to thank the people who had reviewed the story so far. I hope more people review too, I really appreciate everyone's opinions. I am going to get chapter 7 up soon and I am working on 8 right now. So please continue to read and review. If you have any suggestions for the story, if there is something that you don't like, or that you do like let me know. I want to hear your opinions!! So again thanks to the folks have reviewed and hope more readers review soon

* * *

Chapter 6

Shouts filled the room as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wake up Riley we have a lot to do today," Reid shouted at me as he sauntered into my room.

"Come on you can't sleep all day," Pogue yelled as he began passing cups of coffee to Tyler and Reid.

Tyler looked at me apologetically before saying, "I held them off as long as I could. They would have been in here at dawn if I hadn't made them wait."

Caleb sat down on the end of the bed as I peeked at the clock. It read 8:00 am. "Sorry guys but I don't function before at least 10:00 on weekends. You are going to have to wait two more hours." I collapsed back against the pillows and pulled one of them over my head.

I could hear Pogue muttering under his breath as I tried to go back to sleep. Before I even got close though my sheets, pillows, and I were being pulled off the bed and dropped onto the floor. "What the hell," I yelled angrily.

The guys laughed as I jumped up and smacked them with my pillow.

"At least you have on pajamas Riley, we did that to Pogue once and we got an unpleasant surprise," Reid declared as he snatched the pillow out of my hands.

"Ew, fine I'm up now. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready. What are we doing anyway?" I asked tiredly.

"Training," said Caleb.

Riley grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

"So what exactly are we going to do," Pogue asked, "I mean if she uses the power to much she could get addicted."

"We've got to teach her how to safely use the magic. We can't let what happened yesterday happen anywhere else. Especially at school, it would ruin everything," Caleb replied slowly. He hoped that Riley would be able to get control of her powers quickly.

Tyler began fixing her bed back to the way it was before they had pulled the sheets and things off. Reid joined him while they waited.

Riley reopened the bathroom door. Wearing jeans and a simple blue v-neck t-shirt she was one of the prettiest girls any of them had ever seen.

"No wonder Aaron was all over you last night," Reid said as Tyler slugged him with a pillow.

"Reid, Aaron was all over me because he is an ass and he knew it would piss you guys off. I seriously doubt it had anything to do with the way I look," Riley replied shaking her head and blushing. People had told her she was pretty before, but this much attention was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Come on we have got a lot to do," Caleb said.

The group trouped down the stairs and out the door. Everyone piled back into Tyler's hummer with Reid in the driver's seat.

"You guys are going to at least feed me right? I mean you force me out of my bed at an ungodly hour and are probably going to torture me or something, the least you can do is feed me," Riley complained as her stomach rumbled.

Pogue laughed, "We're going to eat first."

The group wandered into the local diner and immediately chose the booth farthest from the door. People turned and stared as they walked back. Riley was starting to get used to it though. People were always going to stare, she had to get used to it.

Tyler looked at his cousin over his shoulder as they followed Pogue and Reid to their booth. She looked comfortable with the boys, like she had always been with them. She was the missing piece to their puzzle.

As the group sat down the boys began to debate what to order. The waitress wandered over and after greeting the guys she turned her gaze to Riley, wondering what was so special about her. Why did she get to hang out with the sons?

"Hi I'm Riley," she said sticking her hand out to the waitress.

"Hayden, what can I get for you guys?"

"Pancakes," all the boys replied quickly.

Riley couldn't help but laugh, "I'll have what they are having."

Hayden went to place their order and to tell all of her friends about the new girl.

"So what are we doing today," Riley asked eyeing the guys suspiciously.

"You worry too much," Reid grumbled.

"We'll explain it when we get back in the car. We can't talk about it here," Caleb replied smiling at her.

Hayden came back with their drinks and silverware. "So are you guys going to that party at the Delves tonight? I heard it was going to be awesome," Hayden had always liked Pogue and desperately wanted to replace his ex Kate.

Pogue looked her over before saying, "Yeah we're going, maybe I'll see you there?"

Riley choked back a laugh as the waitress fluffed her hair and leaned over the table pushing her breasts towards Pogue. "I'll totally be there," Hayden said and then sauntered away trying to look as sexy as possible in her waitress outfit.

Riley and Tyler burst out laughing as soon as Hayden was out of earshot. "I'm surprised she didn't give you a lap dance right here in front of the entire diner Pogue," Riley laughed, "Are you seriously into girls like that?"

"Babe female is my type as long as they're hot," Pogue declared.

At that exact moment Pogue's ex Kate walked into the diner. Riley watched as she looked at their table with a look of longing. Kate caught Riley's eye and smiled.

"Seriously Pogue the girl who just walked in would be so much better for you then the waitress. Plus she's cuter than the waitress," Riley said not realizing that Kate and Pogue had dated for two years before breaking up over some stupid argument, "You should ask her to that party tonight."

Tyler, Reid, and Caleb gaped at Riley as Pogue turned to see who she was talking about.

"How did you know," Tyler asked Riley as Pogue paled when his gaze met his Kate's.

"Know what?" Riley replied.

"That's Kate, Pogue's ex-girlfriend they dated for almost two years and then split up over something stupid. I never really understood why you guys broke up. I mean Caleb and Sara, I get why that didn't work out but seriously dude Kate is perfect for you and she's hot," Reid addressed them all with a smirk.

"Who's Sara?" Riley asked glancing over at Caleb as Pogue said, "It just didn't work. Besides isn't she dating one of Abbott's friends now?"

"I'll tell you later," Caleb said quietly.

The entire group turned again to look at Kate, all of them, even Pogue, wondering why he had ever let her get away. Riley decided to make it her mission to get these two back together. She could see the way Kate kept glancing at Pogue, the other girl clearly still had feelings for her new friend.

Riley winked quickly at Tyler and jumped out of the booth.

"What is she doing," Pogue asked starting to get worried.

Riley headed towards Kate while pretending that she was going to the bathroom. Deliberately turning to look back the boys, Riley knew when she bumped into someone that it was Kate.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?"

Kate eyed Riley suspiciously and smiled slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine. My name is Kate Tunney. You're Riley right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I heard about what happened at Nicky's last night. Good job by the way, most girls don't stand up to Aaron much less give him a bloody nose."

"Yeah well I have never been one to let guys push me around. Are you here by yourself? You should come sit with us," Riley said gesturing towards to guys, "It's weird being the only girl."

"Um I don't think it's a good idea maybe some other time ok?"

"Sure. Oh! Are you going to that party tonight at the… where do you guys party here?"

"It's called the Delves. Yeah I'm going, we should hang out."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

Kate joined a couple of other girls in there booth while Riley wandered to the bathroom. Hayden, the waitress, delivered the food while Riley was there and disappeared by the time she reappeared. Riley sauntered back to the table smiling as though she knew something that no one else did.

"I can't believe you just did that," Pogue said, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, except that she was going to that party tonight at the Delves and that she and I should hang out," Riley replied lazily, "But I can tell she's not over you yet, just like you aren't over her."

"She's got a funny way of showing it," Pogue said doubtfully.

"Trust me, she wants you back and I am going to make sure you both get what you want," Riley stated calmly as she dug into her pancakes.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed so far. Chapters 8, 9, 10, and 11 are going up tonight or tomorrow. Please keep the reviews coming!!

* * *

Chapter 7

If Riley had known that training with the boys was going to involve her trying to move things around with her power she would have stayed in bed this morning. After losing control four different times, the final one ending with a collapsed bookshelf and several bruises on everyone, they had decided to call it day. Riley and Tyler had gone home and she was now getting ready for her date with Caleb. He was taking her out to dinner and then they were meeting up with the others at the party.

Riley was nervous and that wasn't something that normally happened to her. Boys didn't make her nervous. Caleb was the exception to the rule though. He was different from all the other guys she had dated. He was much more down to earth and focused. It seemed he had what Riley's mom called an old soul. Caleb was completely different from her ex. Carter wasn't something she liked to discuss though because of his involvement with her father's death.

As Riley stood in her closet trying to decide what to wear, Tyler wandered in to check on her. The guys had all been really good about the mishaps with her powers today. Tyler was worried that she had hurt herself the last time.

"Hey Riley, how are you feeling," Tyler asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm good. I've already got a bruise on my side from slamming into that bookshelf, but other than that I'm good."

"You made a lot of progress today. I think you should be able to control to it from now on."

"I hope so, but what happens if I can't? What happens if I lose control at school? Or at a party? How are we supposed to explain that to people?"

The sons had already discussed that, there was no easy way to explain it if something did happen in public. "We tell people that you pass out a lot, low blood sugar or something, there's not really anything we can say," Tyler offered hoping that people would believe them.

Riley smiled at him but could tell he doubted people would buy that story. People knew about the legends and though no one knew they were true if something happened people might figure it out.

"Ok… you gotta get out of here so I can finish getting ready Ty, Caleb will be here any minute and I still have no idea what to wear," Riley said as she shooed him from the room.

As soon as Tyler was out the door Riley wandered back over to the closet and began to pull clothes out. She knew that it was going to be kind of cold tonight and since the party was outside she wanted something warm. She finally settled on a low cut shrunken gray sweater and a pair of battered jeans. The sweater and jeans showed off her curves nicely.

The doorbell rang as Riley put the finishing touches on her makeup and sprayed on some perfume.

"Riley," Tyler yelled up the stairs, "Caleb's here!"

Riley took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. Caleb couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked slowly down the stairs. Tyler chuckled softly to himself as Caleb and Riley stared at one another.

Caleb found his voice, "You look great. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the party Tyler," Riley said as she hugged her cousin goodbye and followed Caleb out the door. In the driveway sat Caleb's silver mustang convertible.

Riley whistled appreciatively, "Nice car."

"Thanks, it was birthday present from my mom last year."

"Impressive, my parents got me a stereo. So where are we going?" Riley asked as Caleb opened her car door.

"I figured we would eat the Italian place in town and then head over to the party if that's cool with you. Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

Caleb started the car and pulled out of the driveway slowly. Riley gazed out her window watching the scenery fly past. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they drove. Riley realized that Caleb hadn't told her about Sarah yet. Tyler had hinted that she was his ex girlfriend and that it had been somewhat serious. Riley thought Caleb didn't seem like the type of person to get involved with a girl without a serious commitment. She was pondering what had caused the break-up when Caleb spoke.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, want to talk about it?"

"Oh um it's… I was just…" Riley trailed off feebly, not wanting to get the date off to a bad start.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No I just, I was thinking about what Tyler told me about your ex. But we don't have to talk about it." Riley offered quickly.

"What did he say," Caleb asked knowing that Tyler wouldn't have told her everything. Tyler would let Caleb tell Riley the story.

"Just that you guys had dated and it was serious."

"Yeah it didn't end well. Tyler told you about what happened with Chase. You sure you want to hear about this?"

"Of course, he said that Chase used Pogue and your girlfriend to get to you. Was the girl Sarah?"

"She was we hadn't been dating very long when it happened. After Chase disappeared, her parents found out about what happened. Well the version that printed in the papers. They asked her to come back to Boston. She was the first girl that any of us had told about the powers and the Covenant. She chose to go back to Boston. She said that she couldn't handle all of this and she thought it would be better for her to go home. I can't really blame her it's a lot to deal with."

"I'm sorry that must have been really hard for you."

"At first I thought that if I hadn't told her then maybe things would have been different. But when I think about it, she had to know. I don't regret being honest with her about it."

"When I first got my dad's power all of my friends thought that I was addicted to drugs. I wouldn't tell them what was really going on so we fell out of touch. I always thought that if I had been honest about what I dealing with things would have ended better."

"The powers really messed up your life didn't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got powers that you didn't want. You must have been terrified when it happened. Then you can't control them and your mom sent you to live with Tyler and his family so a group of strangers can teach you to control the power. You had to leave all of your friends and you're starting a new school halfway through senior year. I would pissed if it happened to me."

"It's not so bad. I am trying to think of the powers as a blessing and not a curse. When I got the power, the majority of my friends dropped me because of all the weirdness. It's not that big of a deal"

Caleb couldn't help but admire the way she was handling the situation. If it had happened to him, he seriously doubted that he would have been handling it this well. Riley smiled at him and Caleb knew that she would be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dinner had been great; Caleb and Riley had talked the entire time. The uncomfortable silence that seems to plague first dates never had a chance to settle. Caleb and Riley were surprised at the amount of things they had in common. Not only did they both swim, they both wanted to go to Harvard, but neither knew what they wanted to study. They were close to their mothers, but both had to take care of them now that their fathers were gone.

Riley waited at the table while Caleb went to the restroom. As Riley sat, she grabbed her bag and began searching for her lip-gloss. All of the sound in the restaurant stopped. Riley looked up wondering what had happened when she noticed that not only was there no sound, no one appeared to being moving. Everything in the restaurant had completely stopped as though someone had hit the pause button. Riley didn't understand what had happened. Had she done this without meaning to?

Riley twisted in her seat and looked for Caleb. Turning back towards his seat, she realized that there was someone sitting in it. Someone who had not been there before. Someone who wasn't supposed to know where she was. Yet there he sat smiling at her with a hardened look in his eyes.

"Hello Riley. You look well."

"How did you find me? You used me to get to my father, pretending to be Carter so that I would trust you, I cannot believe I fell for you! You were planning to kill my father all along weren't you? I was just a part of your plan!"

"I'm glad you finally figured it out. It was no fun keeping secrets between us Riley. You know you belong with me. Why are you wasting your time on Caleb? Once he finds out what you did he isn't going to want you anymore. You should just give me your powers now and get it over with. Then I won't have to hurt anyone else."

"You're a delusional power hungry psychopath _Chase_! What makes you think I would possibly want to be with you? And you don't know Caleb, he'll understand." Riley's fear that no one would understand registered in her eyes though. She could not tell anyone that she had dated Chase thinking he was a boy named Carter; it was her fault that her father was dead now. Chase had used her to get close to her father and when he least expected it Chase struck him down.

"I don't want to fight with you Riley; I just came to warn you. If you don't give me your powers when you ascend, I am going to start getting rid of the people you care about. I'll start with Reid. Pogue will go next; I did it to him before but I'll be sure to finish him off this time. I'll take care of Tyler too while I'm at it, baby boy won't stand a chance. Caleb will be last but I'll take my time finishing him off and I'll tell him all about you and your secret. Then when there is no one left to protect you I'll take your power too." Chase paused to examine Riley's expression, she was terrified and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "I'll see you around Riley."

With that, Chase disappeared and the restaurant returned to its original pace. The noise came rushing back so quickly that Riley covered her ears to block out the sound. She could feel the tears slowly slipping down her face as she replayed Chase's words in her mind.

Caleb had been affected by the pause too and had not noticed the pause in time. He walked slowly back to the table and sat down. Riley was staring at the tabletop and had yet to look up. Caleb was watching her when he noticed the tears slowly falling onto the tablecloth.

"Riley? What's the matter?"

Riley's head snapped up and she looked at Caleb confused and frightened. The tears continued to fall as she shook her head trying to clear away the memory of Chase.

"Chase…"

"What about him?"

"He was here while you were in the bathroom. He stopped the entire restaurant, Caleb there's something I have to tell you. Before Chase gets to you, you have to hear it from me." Riley grabbed his hand across the table as she spoke staring at him in a near panic.

"What is it?" Caleb tried his best to sound soothing as he said, "You can tell me it's ok."

Riley took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "When my father was murdered I was dating this guy named Carter. If I had known, I never would have dated him or gotten so serious with him. He seemed so normal and sweet, but Carter was Chase. He was pretending to be a new student named Carter. That was how he got to my father. He used me. It's my fault that my father is dead and I have his power. I didn't tell anyone about Chase because I feel so terrible about it and I didn't want you guys to think the worst of me, but Chase is after me and he's going to start hurting people to get to me."

Caleb stared at Riley as though she had sprouted an extra head. He was trying to understand what she telling him. How had Chase stopped the entire restaurant without him noticing? The amount of magic required to do that wouldn't go unnoticed. Caleb looked at Riley as she stared at him with a pleading look in her eyes. It was written all over her face. She needed him to believe her, to understand why she had not told anyone about Carter.

Caleb ran his hand through his hair slowly before speaking. "Riley… I … I understand why you didn't tell anyone. I do, it's a lot to deal with knowing that Chase used you like that. But if he hadn't gotten to your father through you, he would have done it some other way. It's not your fault. I need you to believe me, Chase is crazy and power-hungry he would have done anything to get your dad's power. You can't blame yourself."

Riley looked relieved that Caleb understood, but she still blamed herself. No matter what anyone said, she would always believe it was her fault.

Caleb spoke again quickly, "We knew that once Chase found out you were here he would come after you. We still have a month before you ascend. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the others. We are going to stop Chase I swear."

Riley didn't know what to say, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you and the rest of the guys."

"Don't worry about Chase ok, I'm not going to let him hurt you. But you have to stop crying because we have to meet Pogue, Reid, and Tyler at that party. If Tyler sees that you've been crying he'll kick my ass."

Riley couldn't help but laugh at the image of Tyler kicking Caleb's ass, "Ok no more tears, but we have to tell them what happened. Caleb…I need you to promise me something, no matter what happens you have to let me help you with Chase. He killed my dad and I can't sit by while he tries to hurt anyone else. Promise me you'll let me help. I want that bastard dead just as much if not more than you do."

Caleb looked at her knowing that she meant every word of it, in his heart he knew that he couldn't let her help though. He couldn't watch her get hurt; he wouldn't let Riley go through what Sarah had. He knew he had to say something so Caleb simply nodded his head with a sad smile.

"Come on," he said as he stood, "We've got to get to that party."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Caleb and Riley rode to the Delves in silence, but Caleb never let go of Riley's hand. She needed him, it was different from the way Sarah had needed him though. Sarah had needed someone to protect her and to save her. Riley needed Caleb to help her and to be her comfort. She needed him to make her feel safe and Caleb was going to make sure she was safe no matter what.

Caleb pulled off the main road on to a small dirt side road that wound through the forest. It didn't take long to reach the rest of the parked cars. The two teens climbed out of the mustang and headed towards the thumping music and bonfires. Caleb scanned the makeshift parking lot for Tyler's black Hummer, he desperately needed to talk to the guys about what had happened. Riley's confession about Chase had thrown him, it was the last thing he had expected her to say. The rest of the sons needed to know what they were up against this time. Riley slowed her pace and laced her fingers through Caleb's as she tugged him to a stop.

"Stop it ok? I know you are worried, but all this macho man protector stuff is freaking me out. Can you just be my date for a few minutes and pretend like there isn't a crazy person after me?"

Caleb signed, "Sorry, I'm trying to figure out a plan. This whole situation is so complicated and I don't want…" Caleb stopped talking when Riley's lips met his.

Riley pulled back an inch and whispered, "Shut up Danvers."

So he did shut up, Caleb kissed her back putting all of his energy into it. Pulling her closer, his hands slid down to her waist holding her firmly in place as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled from near by.

Caleb and Riley pulled apart blushing slightly and gasping through their laughs.

"I guess this wasn't the best place for a make-out session huh," Caleb asked smiling.

"If you kiss me like that every time we can make out whenever you want," Riley offered slyly.

Caleb took her hand and pulled her towards the party, "Come on if the guys find out we were hooking up in the parking lot I'll never hear the end of it."

Riley giggled and followed Caleb through the trees to the raging party. Pausing briefly at the tree line Riley eyed her surroundings curiously. _So this is how they party here_, Riley thought to herself. Caleb wove his way through the crowd greeting people and introducing her to several of his friends.

Riley spotted Kate standing near a cooler with some other girls. "Caleb I'm going to go say hi to Kate. Do you want to come with me or should I meet up with you somewhere?"

"I'm going to go find the guys, I'll meet you over there ok?"

Riley liked that suggestion, it meant that Pogue and Kate would be in the same place at the same time. "Do me a favor, tell Pogue that I'm talking to Kate ok?"

Caleb looked confused but only briefly, "You're going to get into trouble if you don't watch it."

Riley laughed and kissed him on the cheek before heading over to Kate.

"Hey Kate," Riley greeted the shorter girl.

"Riley, hey I was hoping you would show up. You have to rescue me from these girls," Kate whispered quickly, "They are competing over who can hit on the most ." Kate rolled her eyes and looked around. "No sons tonight?"

"Well just think of me as your girl in shining armor here to save you from the bimbos. The guys are around here somewhere. I came with Caleb so I haven't seen the rest of the boys yet."

"You and Caleb huh?"

"Yeah, he took me out to dinner."

"I'm glad, you guys would make a cute couple and Caleb is really sweet."

"Thanks it's not weird for you is it? I mean Tyler told me that you were friends with Caleb's ex Sarah."

"No it's not weird I saw what Caleb went through when she left him, I'm glad that he has found someone else. He deserves to be happy, he's been through a lot."

"Yeah. What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"No I haven't dated anyone since…well I guess you know about Pogue and I. I haven't dated anyone since we broke up."

"You're not over him yet are you?" Riley realized what she had said after it left her mouth. "Oh gosh Kate I'm sorry that is none of my business forget I even said anything."

Kate couldn't help but laugh, "It's ok Riley really, but you're right I'm not."

Riley smiled at Kate and decided to change the subject, "So catch me up, who is who? Which people do I need to know?"

Kate immediately launched into explaining the inner workings of the Spenser social circles. Riley tried to keep up but there was a lot to learn. Of course, as Kate told her, Riley was already set since she was in with the sons. The Sons of Ipswich were at the top of the Spenser food chain. As Kate talked Riley scanned the crowd wondering what was taking the boys so long.

Caleb watched as Riley made her way over to Kate. He hoped she knew what she was doing. Pogue and Kate needed all the help they could get when it came to their relationship but none of the sons felt comfortable actually doing something about it. Caleb turned and began to search for the guys. **Where are you guys** Caleb thought knowing that they would hear his thoughts. **Look left we are standing by the fire** Pogue thought in response waving Caleb over when he spotted them.

"Hey where's Riley?" Tyler asked looking around quickly for his cousin.

"She's talking to Kate, I told her we would meet her over there in a few minutes." Caleb said looking at Pogue significantly. "We need to talk first something happened at dinner."

"Is Riley ok?" Pogue asked quickly as fear settled on Tyler's face. Reid turned away from the girl he was flirting with to listen.

"Yeah she didn't get hurt or anything." Caleb lowered his voice, "Chase showed up…"

"What?" Reid and Pogue roared simultaneously cutting Caleb of.

"Where were you when he showed up Caleb?" Tyler asked angrily, how could Caleb be so irresponsible.

"I was in the bathroom listen to me and stop interrupting! He stopped the entire restaurant there wasn't anything I could do. He talked to her and told her that he is planning to take us out one by one to get to her. She also told me that she dated him."

Pogue and Reid choked on the beers and spit them out. Tyler looked faint and grabbed hold of Reid's shoulder with his right hand.

"Riley thought that Chase was this guy named Carter. He used her to get to her dad. She feels terrible about it and that's why she didn't tell us. She didn't want any of us to think she was involved in it, that it was her fault."

It was a lot to take in Caleb knew that. He watched as his brothers struggled through the information.

"It's worse than I thought. No wonder she was such a mess when her dad died she thought it was her fault." Tyler said sadly shaking his head.

"That piece of shit. That's low even for someone like him." Pogue said clenching his fists and fighting down a surge of power.

Reid's eyes flashed angrily. It was one thing for Chase to try to hurt them, but to go after an innocent girl was so wrong.

"Listen we need to go find her. Don't say anything to her about this here. We need to figure out what we are going to do, but not now especially not here." Caleb ordered quietly. The sons nodded in agreement, as they went to find Riley.

Kate and Riley were talking animatedly about shopping when the sons walked up. Tyler immediately hugged his cousin and looked at her questioningly.

Riley smiled at him as Reid threw his arm around her shoulder, "Why are you hogging the hottest girl at the party Riley? Kate you look great."

Riley shrugged Reid's arm off her shoulder and took Caleb's hand. "Everything ok?" she whispered quietly to him as he watched Reid flirt with Kate. "Yeah, everything's fine," Caleb said smiling at her crookedly.

Pogue looked at Kate talking to Reid and Tyler as Riley leaned against his arm and said, "She still likes you Pogue and she's not dating anyone. She hasn't since you guys broke up. Stop being an idiot and talk to her. You still like her so don't deny it just ask her to dance."

Caleb turned his head as he listened to Riley talking to Pogue. Pogue met his glance questioningly. "Go for it dude," Caleb said. Pogue nodded once and looked at Riley.

"You had better be right about this Simms," Pogue said to her as he walked over to Kate, "Hey Kate do you want to dance?"

Kate looked surprised at first but then she said, "Yeah Pogue that'd be great."

As the two made their way towards the other dancing couples Riley and Caleb shared a glance with Reid and Tyler, hopefully Pogue's jealous streak wouldn't mess things up this time.

"What's that noise?" Riley asked suddenly turning to look back towards the trees, "It sounds like sirens."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reid, Tyler, and Caleb turned towards to trees listening closely. The cops showing up was the last thing they needed right now. Especially since Pogue and Kate had just started dancing.

Unfortunately, the music cut out at that moment as the DJ announced, "Yo everybody we gotta get out of here cops are on the way!"

"I'll take Riley you guys get Pogue and bring Kate if she wants to come we can meet back at my house." Caleb said as he took Riley's hand.

"Yeah sounds good. POGUE! Dude we gotta go! You too Kate!" Reid yelled as he grabbed Tyler's keys. "I'm driving baby boy."

"Fine let's go." Tyler jogged off towards the cars with Caleb and Riley as Reid, Pogue, and Kate caught up.

"Not what you had in mind for your first Delves party huh?" Reid asked Riley.

"No way, does this happen every time you guys party?"

"Pretty much," Pogue said as he turned towards Kate, "We're going back to Caleb's you want to come?"

"You should! I can't deal with all of this testosterone on my own," Riley said punching Pogue lightly on the shoulder.

"I wish I could come but I have to work pretty early tomorrow morning," Kate said sadly staring at Pogue.

"I'll call you ok?" Pogue asked hesitantly not sure that she wanted him to call.

"You better Pogue Parry," Kate replied as she quickly kissed him on the cheek, "I missed you, you big idiot."

Kate ran off to her car and jumped in as the sirens drew steadily nearer. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue climbed into the hummer as they waved at Riley and Caleb who were pealing out of the parking lot headed towards the main road.

"What do you guys think? Should we have a little fun with the cops?" Reid asked as he cranked Tyler's hummer.

"No way man! Caleb will kill us! We gotta get to his house before he gets all crazy leader on us again." Tyler said watching the taillights on Caleb's mustang fade through the trees.

"Tyler's right Reid. Tonight's not a good time to mess with the cops." Pogue agreed quickly.

"Fine, Fine I never get to have any fun." Reid complained loudly as he threw the hummer into gear and started after Caleb. He could tell it was going to be one of those nights.

Caleb paced slowly around his living room waiting for Reid, Tyler, and Pogue to show up. Riley sat on the sofa watching him wearily. Riley was starting to realize just how stressed out Caleb was.

"You're really worried about this aren't you? I mean I know that you're worried but this is like a whole different level of worry isn't it?" Riley asked Caleb.

Caleb stopped pacing and sat down next to her. He could see that he was starting to freak her out. "I'm sorry, there's a lot to think about. Chase has made his plan clear and we have to decide on a course of action. I'm not worried about me, I've already ascended. But you, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler haven't. I don't know how to keep everyone safe."

"It's not your job to keep us all safe Caleb," Riley said taking his hand in her own, "You have to let us help you. I'm not going to let you fight my battles. Chase is my problem I'll deal with him."

"Riley you don't what he is capable of. He almost killed Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and me! He's ruthless! He'll use us against one another."

"I know perfectly well what he is capable of!" Riley shouted as she jumped off the sofa. "I'm not going to play the damsel in distress while you take care of the big bad monster! He killed my father! Do you honestly expect me to sit back and watch you risk your life for me? I care about you Caleb and I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Caleb stood up and crossed the room to Riley, quickly pulling her into his arms, "Please listen to me," he said quietly, "I know what you've been through with Chase and you're right this is as much your fight as it is mine. But understand where I am coming from. You can't control your powers, it's not safe for you to go after Chase. You could severely injure yourself or one of us in the process. I'm not saying you can't help but we have to be careful. You have to learn to control your powers ok?"

Riley nodded her head and let him hold her close. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating steadily. Caleb kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes. Suddenly the front door burst open as the rest of the sons arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Review Please!! I have got nine reviews so far. I work hard on my stories so I really want to know what you think about them. Chapters 12, 13, 14, and 15 will go up soon!! Read and Review folks!!

* * *

Chapter 11

"We can't leave you two alone without you getting all mushy can we?" Reid asked as he flopped down on the nearest sofa.

Tyler followed Reid in but headed straight for his cousin. Placing his hand on her arm he said, "Caleb told us what happened are you ok?"

Riley pulled away from Caleb to hug her cousin, "I'm fine I promise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Chase. Do you hate me for keeping secrets from you?"

"I could never hate you Riley," Tyler said as he hugged her back.

Pogue finally wandered into the room all grins. Caleb eyed him suspiciously, "What's up with you man?"

"Nothing," Pogue said quickly still grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"Kate called you didn't she?" Riley asked clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah she did I think we are going to get back together." Pogue looked truly happy for the first time in months.

Riley jumped up and down as she bounced over to Pogue and hugged him, "I'm so excited I told you I knew what I was doing. Now all I have to do is find Reid and Tyler girls and the sons will be all taken care of."

"So I guess that means your date went well?" Reid asked raising his eyebrows. He already heard the rumors about Caleb making out with some chick near the cars. Riley and Caleb exchanged a look that said it all. "Yeah you both totally owe me one for setting you up."

"Ok enough about dates we need to figure out what we are going to do before Caleb's head explodes," Riley explained as she sat down next to Caleb. "He's getting stressed and he is starting to freak me out."

"Thanks. Seriously we have to come up with something," Caleb said running his hands down his face. "Chase is back and he is going to do everything he can to take all of our powers. He won't stop until he does it."

"In a month we'll have three ascended members of the Covenant though. You've already ascended and Riley and I ascend within five days of each other. He's no match for all three of us." Pogue stated calmly, Chase was strong but not that strong.

"You're right, but Riley ascends before you. Once she does, he isn't going to wait for your ascension he is going to force her to give up her power as soon as it happens. What about Reid and Tyler? They aren't safe either." Caleb demanded growing more agitated.

"What do you mean by that?" Reid snapped.

"Yeah Caleb, we can take care of our selves." Tyler said glaring at his oldest brother.

"Caleb knows that, he's just concerned that Chase will come after the two of you. Chase is incredibly strong and we don't want anything to happen to you two. I don't want you getting hurt over me." Riley said quickly hoping to calm the situation down. They couldn't start arguing among themselves that was what Chase would want to happen.

"She's right guys. None of us are safe until we all ascend," Caleb said looking at Tyler. "It's not that I don't think you can handle it, I know you can. I just think we need to be careful."

Tyler understood, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt. He always felt like the weakest link because he was the youngest. His eighteenth birthday wasn't for five more months. It would be near graduation before he ascended.

Reid was irritated, why couldn't he have been born a couple of months earlier? If he had been then he would be able to help rather than be a liability to the covenant.

"So what's the plan," Reid finally asked looking at each member of the Covenant slowly. "Riley can't control her powers and once Chase realizes how serious it is between you two he won't waste anytime using one of you against the other."

Riley knew he was right but she didn't want to not be with Caleb. Caleb wrapped his arm around her as he thought about what Reid had said. Even though they had just met, things seemed so right between them, why did Chase have to show back up now.

Pogue thought about the situation carefully before speaking. "I think we might be overreacting. Riley's powers are stronger than Caleb's were before his ascension. Once she ascends, she'll probably be stronger than you. I don't think Chase will stand a chance."

"He's right Caleb," Reid said sitting up, "She's stronger than Tyler and I, maybe Pogue too. When she ascends she'll be able to do some serious damage."

Caleb and Tyler started shaking their heads as they listened. Their whole plan couldn't rely on Riley and her uncontrollable powers. Both started to speak but Riley beat them to it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We can't build a plan around how strong we think I am going to be. I can't control the powers now, once I ascend, there is no telling what will happen. I could end up killing all of us instead of Chase." Riley said sighing in defeat. "There has got to be a better way."

Tyler jumped up with a sudden idea, "You leave before you ascend," the others started to interrupted but he cut them off, "No listen. On her birthday she can skip town, Caleb you can go with her to protect her and the rest of us will stay here until Pogue ascends. If Chase can't find Riley, he can't take her powers. We'll be ok for a couple of days and once Pogue ascends you guys come back and kick Chase's ass! That gives Riley sometime to learn control."

Everyone stared at Tyler trying to decide if it would work. The plan was almost crazy enough that they might get away with it. Chase wouldn't expect them to leave before her ascension it was to risky.

"That could work Tyler," Caleb said appreciatively.

"Way to go Baby boy," Pogue yelled giving him a high five.

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around," Reid said as he gave Tyler a man hug.

Riley didn't say anything, she honestly didn't think that the plan would work. Chase had found her here what was to stop him from finding her somewhere else. And what about Pogue, Tyler, and Reid? She and Caleb couldn't just leave them, what if something happened to them between her ascension and Pogue's.

Riley stood slowly as the boys celebrated and debated where to send Caleb and Riley. A woman was sweeping down the stairs unnoticed by everyone but Riley. She must have been Caleb's mother. Riley couldn't help but compare her to her son as she walked into the room.

"Mother what are you doing up?" Caleb asked as his friends fell silent.

Evelyn Danvers noticed Riley standing behind Caleb and approached the girl slowly. "You must forgive my son's manners dear, I'm Evelyn Danvers Caleb's mother. How do you know the boys?"

"Oh I'm Tyler's cousin, Riley Simms. My mom has sent me to live with Tyler and his family," Riley replied not knowing how much to share with the woman. Did she know about the powers?

"Oh of course Charlotte told me about you, I'm terribly sorry about your father," Evelyn said as she sized Riley up. She seemed like a nice girl, but was she good enough to be dating Caleb. "I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting I left my book on the coffee table."

Caleb grabbed the book and handed it to his mother will giving her the patented Danvers look. The look that said please do not embarrass me, while also so saying go away please. The Danvers family was unfailingly polite.

"They were getting ready to leave mother," Caleb said as he started towards the living room door.

"Of course it's getting late and you all have school tomorrow. Good night, it was nice to see you again boys, tell your parents I say hello. And Riley dear it was lovely to meet you." Evelyn said before sweeping back up the stairs in a cloud of cigarette smoke.

Everyone slowly filed out the front door to go home. Riley stood back as the boys said their good nights. Pogue jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off throwing gravel across the front yard. Reid and Tyler climbed back into the Hummer with Tyler in the driver's seat this time.

Caleb turned to Riley and pulled her close, "Everything's going to be ok." He kissed her quickly then pulled back, "You trust me?"

Riley smiled, "Trusting you isn't the problem."

"Yeah… sorry about my mom she can get a little…"

"Hey it's ok, I'm used to it remember. My mom does stuff like that all the time."

Caleb kissed Riley on the cheek, "Are you sure you're ok? Call me if you need anything and I'll be there."

Riley hugged him as she said, "I'll call you I promise, and I'll see you tomorrow." Caleb released her slowly and watched her climb into the back of the hummer. She waved at him one last time before shutting the door. Tyler and Reid threw up their hands in a salute of sorts and headed out.


	12. Chapter 12

So the story kind of took an unexpected turn this weekend and I ended up with 8 more chapters! So read and review folks!! Let me know if you like where it is going. Thanks again to the people who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 12

Tyler decided to drop Riley off first since she was falling asleep. After he made sure she was in her room, Tyler drove back to Spenser to drop Reid off.

Riley collapsed on the bed and went straight to sleep. It had been a hard day. She hadn't been asleep long when she woke suddenly, snatched out of her dreamland into reality. Riley rolled over to see what time it was when she noticed that she was not alone.

"Tyler what are you doing?"

He didn't answer and Riley realized it wasn't Tyler. Riley grabbed for the lamp on her nightstand and knocked it over as it turned on. The man continued to stand with his back to her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Slowly he turned towards her. Riley looked at the man with shock and terror as she realized who he was. Someone she thought was gone forever.

"Dad?"

But it wasn't him, not really. He looked different, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth stretched oddly as he released a horrifying screech. Riley backed towards the other side of the bed in an attempt to escape. She tumbled off the bed as the figure lunged at her and disappeared.

In a panic, Riley rushed to Tyler's room, as she burst through the door she saw that no one was there. Riley yanked her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed Caleb, begging him to pick up with each ring of the phone.

Caleb climbed out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ringing in his bedroom. Worried that something had happened, he rushed to the phone pulling on his clothes as he went. Checking his caller id he saw that it was Riley.

"Riley what's wrong?"

Caleb listened as she began to frantically describe what had happened.

"Slow down you saw who?"

Caleb finished dressing and pictured Riley's bedroom in his mind as his eyes flashed to black. Suddenly he was standing in her bedroom phone still in hand.

"Where are you?" Caleb said when he noticed the room was empty.

"I'm…" Riley trailed off as she entered her bedroom again. "Oh thank god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out." Riley said as she threw herself into Caleb's arms. "Do you know what that thing was?"

Caleb held her calmly, he had seen a darkling before he knew how terrifying it was. "Come on let's sit down," he said worrying that she might collapse.

"No! Don't let me go please," Riley pleaded tightening her grip.

Caleb nodded his head and held her tighter as she continued to shake like a leaf. "It was a darkling, Chase sent it to you."

Tyler arrived a few minutes later, seeing Riley's light still on he walked in to check on her.

"Caleb! What are you doing here?"

"Chase sent her a darkling. It was her father. Where were you?" Caleb demanded staring at Tyler angrily, he should know better than to leave Riley alone.

Tyler's eyes widened at the news, "I saw the darkling too, I was on my way back from the dorms when it showed up."

This was bad, Chase meant business if he was sending both Tyler and Riley a darkling. Suddenly Caleb's phone started ringing. Checking the caller id he tossed it to Tyler, "It's Pogue tell him what happened, this is worse than we thought."

Tyler quickly answered the phone and began filling Pogue in. "Wait you saw it?" Tyler looked wildly at Caleb as Pogue explained what he had seen. "Yeah that's him… ok I'll see you in a few."

"Pogue's coming here?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tyler replied calling Reid quickly, "Reid dude, Chase is sending us … you saw it too? Yeah he sent one to her first, she's pretty shaken up... Pogue's on his way here. No I don't think Caleb saw it."

Reid appeared in the room looking extremely agitated. "This is crazy, is she ok?"

Riley didn't say anything, she couldn't. Caleb shook his head at Reid as Pogue slammed into the room.

"What the hell is going on Caleb?" Pogue demanded loudly startling Riley, who started crying softly.

"So much for getting some sleep," Reid said as he continued to watch Riley with concern in his eyes.

"We can't do anything about this tonight, but we need to stay together. From now until Riley's ascension one of us has to be with her at all times." Caleb said quickly, "Why don't you guys crash in Tyler's room and I'll stay with Riley."

"Why didn't you see it? I mean why would Chase send a darkling to everyone but you?" Pogue asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Maybe he did but it missed me. He sent it to Riley first then he hit Tyler, you, and Reid. Maybe I was supposed to see the darkling after Riley but didn't because I was already on my way here." Caleb replied hoping that was what happened.

Reid shook his head as he walked out the door, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Tyler and Pogue followed him out after a final glance at Riley. "Everything's going to be ok, you'll see," said Tyler; it was all the comfort he could offer.

When the door shut Caleb slowly released his hold on Riley and pulled her towards the bed. She needed to try to get some sleep. He sat down and cradled Riley in his arms. Her hands were holding tightly to the front of his t-shirt afraid he would leave her.

"Try to sleep," Caleb said softly, "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Riley drifted between asleep and awake. She couldn't get the image of her father out of her mind. Every time her eyes closed he was there. Riley hands tightened their hold on Caleb, "What if it comes back?"

"It won't Chase made his point. He won't send you another one tonight." Caleb said praying he was right.

Riley nodded against his chest. Caleb lay with Riley in his arms for a long time before she finally fell asleep. He could tell that it wasn't peaceful from the way her body twitched but at least she was sleeping.

Caleb stared at the ceiling thinking about the day, trying to figure what they should do. He closed his eyes hoping to sleep but knew he wouldn't be able to.

Caleb's eyes opened slowly and his entire body stiffened involuntarily. The darkling had been sent back. Riley shifted in his arms still asleep, as he waited for something to happen, but it didn't move. It stared at Riley as though it knew who she was.

Caleb watched as emotions flickered in her father's eyes. It was worried about her, the darkling was being used against it's will. It didn't want to frighten Riley; it wanted to comfort her as Caleb was doing.

"I won't let anything happen to her," Caleb whispered. The darkling looked at him briefly before disappearing. Not letting anything happen to her meant sacrificing something he wasn't sure he could give up. He had to though, it was the only way to keep her safe.

"Did you say something?" Riley yawned as she looked up at him.

"No, go back to sleep." Caleb said quietly pondering his decision. He had to talk to the sons and see what they thought. It was the safest way to keep her from Chase.

Riley studied him briefly before closing her eyes again. She reached over and took his hand taking comfort in his presence. Soon the sun would rise and everything would change.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Charlotte, Tyler's mother, walked into Riley's room to wake her up for her first day at Spenser. She made her way over to the curtains opening them quickly letting in the bright early morning sun. Charlotte turned towards the bed and noticed that Riley wasn't in it alone.

Charlotte hadn't expected to find the oldest son of Ipswich in her niece's bed. Charlotte coughed hoping to wake them up, but neither one of them moved.

"Excuse me, what do you two think you are doing," Charlotte demanded yanking the blankets away from their sleeping bodies hoping to find clothing of some sort on them.

Riley yelped and sat up quickly bumping heads with Caleb. Caleb blinked his eyes rapidly trying to remember where he was and what he was doing there.

"Mrs. Simms I can explain, this isn't what it looks like," Caleb offered quickly hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"It looks like you are sleeping in my niece's bed after knowing her for about 48 hours." Charlotte spat staring angrily at the teens.

"Oh, well you are right about that, but you don't know why Caleb is here," Riley squeaked almost as scared of her aunt at this moment as she was of the darkling last night. Riley looked at Caleb hoping he could come up with an explanation.

"Chase Collins sent her a darkling," Caleb said slowly, "Riley was shaken up so I came over and decided it would be best if I stayed with her. We should have told you last night, but it was late and we didn't want to wake you."

Riley couldn't believe that he had told her the truth. Riley had been in the process of concocting an elaborate story that involved studying late or a severe case of food poisoning.

"We need to notify the elders." Charlotte said leaving the room without another word. She went to Tyler's room to wake him. As she walked to the windows to open the curtains, she tripped over Reid Garwin and landed on top of Pogue Parry. She shouted at them to get up as she left Tyler's room embarrassed.

"I can't believe you told her the truth," Riley said flabbergasted by what had just happened.

"Why not? She's a member of the Covenant." Caleb replied as he climbed off Riley's bed and stretched.

"I need to get ready we have to be at school soon. I don't want to be late for my first day."

"Yeah I have to go home but I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

"I think I can take care of myself for ten minutes," Riley said, "Now get going the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

Caleb disappeared from the room as Tyler, Reid, and Pogue all stumbled in half asleep.

"You guys just missed Caleb, he went home to get dressed for school. You should probably do the same thing." Riley suggested.

Reid squinted at her in the bright morning light and disappeared. Pogue shook his head, "I drove I'll meet you guys at Spenser ok?"

"Yeah that's cool," Tyler said as they left the room both of them needed to get dressed for school.

Alone for the first time in several hours Riley began to process the past 48 hours. Caleb and Tyler were right, things were much worse than they thought. Riley stared unseeing out her windows. It would be a miracle if they all lived to her birthday. Chase wasn't going to back down from this fight. There had to be something they could do.

Riley quickly pulled on her uniform not really noticing what she was wearing. The skirt was a little short but it would do. Riley went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Tyler knocked on the door before coming in and sitting down on her bed. "My mom is flipping out, what happened?"

"She came in this morning to wake me up and was a confused when she realized I wasn't the only person in my bed."

"Oh, did you guys tell her about the darkling?"

"Yeah Caleb told her. She said she would tell the elders."

"You almost ready we gotta get going. You have a meeting with the Provost in 20 minutes."

Riley came back in from the bathroom and dumped the contents of her purse into her messenger bag. "I'm ready, but we have to wait on Caleb he said he would be right back."

The doorbell chimed as Tyler said, "That's probably him." The two jogged down the stairs as Charlotte opened the door to let Caleb in the house.

"Ready?" Caleb asked glancing at Tyler and Riley.

"Yeah, you driving or should we take the hummer," Tyler said hoping that he would get to drive his car.

"I'll ride with you. I didn't drive."

"Come on boys, let's get this show on the rode," Riley exclaimed as she bounded out to the door towards the hummer. She sent up a silent prayer as they all climbed in that nothing would go wrong today.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caleb, Riley, and Tyler slowly drove through the parking lot looking for an open spot. Riley examined the school through her window, "No offense but this school is giving off a seriously creepy vibe. It looks like something out of a horror movie."

Tyler and Caleb laughed. "Yeah it's part of its charm," Tyler replied.

"Is that what you call it here?" Riley joked.

The three climbed out of the car and headed towards the building. "Wait up," Pogue yelled as he pulled his motorcycle helmet off. He jogged across the lot to meet the others, "I miss anything?"

They all shook their heads and walked into the building. Riley reached over and took Caleb's hand. He looked at her reassuringly, but with a bit of sadness in his eyes as they continued down the hallway. It was like a scene from a movie. The crowds seemed to part for the sons and daughter of Ipswich. People fell silent as they watched Riley walk down the hall, but the whispers started as soon as she was past.

Reid sauntered around the corner and threw up his arm in greeting. Joining the group as they walked to the Provost office Reid fell into step with them. The hallways were humming with gossip at this point.

"Who is she?"

"Wasn't she at the Dells last night?"

"I can't believe he is dating her!"

"That's the chick that punched Aaron right?"

The Provost was standing outside his office discussing something with his secretary when the group stopped. "Ah here you are, you must be Riley Simms. I am Provost Higgins. Come in, we need to discuss a few things before classes start today."

Riley looked at the guys before walking into the room. "We'll wait don't worry." Tyler said as the other sons nodded in agreement. There was something important the four of them had to discuss.

"Well Miss. Simms it would seem everything is in order. Your last school has sent of your impressive academic record. I already spoke with the swim coach about you joining the team. You'll be in that class with your cousin and his friends. They're Spenser's best swimmers." Provost Higgins glanced at Riley over the stack of papers he held. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um no I don't think so, I can just ask Tyler or one of the guys if I think of any. Do you have my schedule?" Riley asked wanting to get back to the boys.

"Oh of course here you go," Provost Higgins said as he handed over her schedule and a map. "Class starts in five minutes, I believe your first one is American Literature. Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue can show you where to go they are in that class also."

"Ok thank you Provost," Riley said as she stood and made her way to the door.

"Miss. Simms," Provost Higgins called out.

Riley turned quickly and saw the Provost pointing at her bag. She had left it next to her seat. "Oh right I might need that."

"Have a good day Miss. Simms."

"Thank you sir," Riley said rushing out the door quickly.

Riley almost walked into Pogue who was standing directly in front of the door waiting. The tension in the air was thick, Tyler and Caleb looked upset about something.

"Hand it over," Pogue ordered sticking out his hand. Riley passed him her schedule and the sons quickly examined it. "American Literature, Calculus, Physics, Lunch, Psychology, Swimming, and American Government. Cool at least one of us is in each of your classes," Tyler said reading the schedule over Pogue's shoulder.

The first bell rang shrilly, "We had better get going," Caleb avoiding Riley's eyes, "Your first class is with me, Pogue, and Reid."

"Good I was worried I would have to answer all kinds of questions about us without one of you with me." Riley said following Caleb down the hall.

Caleb stopped and turned to look at her with questioning eyes, "Us?"

Riley stared at him blankly, "You and me."

Pogue and Reid knew when to keep walking and this was one of those moments. They both knew that it wasn't safe, where Chase was concerned, for Riley and Caleb to date. Neither of them wanted to be around for that conversation. "I'll save you guys' seats," Pogue said pulling Reid towards the classroom.

Caleb waited for them to disappear before he spoke, "Riley… I don't think it's a good idea for there to be an us right now," he said gesturing between the two of them.

"But… I don't get it. I like you and you like me why can't we be together?"

"Chase…"

Riley interrupted Caleb quickly, "Screw Chase," she snapped, "I'm not going to let him dictate what I do with my life Caleb and neither should you!"

"Riley it's not safe! He used my last girlfriend as bait and I don't want the same thing to happen to you," Caleb explained he could already see the argument forming in her mind.

"That's bull shit Caleb," Riley spat him. She couldn't believe she was standing here listening to this. "If that's the way you feel I'm not going to argue with you. It's obvious you aren't going to change your mind. I'll just find another guy." Riley didn't really want to date someone else, but she wasn't above making Caleb jealous. Maybe then, he would realize what he an idiot he was being.

"Riley… I already talked to Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. They all agree that it would be safer this way."

"It's not their decision to make! If we want to be together then we should be, because it makes us happy. Their opinions don't matter! They aren't the ones in this relationship, we are," Riley said as the bell rang again, "If you are going to give up this easily on us then I don't think I want to be with you. You won't fight for us to be together I won't either."

With that, Riley walked away from him as fast as she could. She would not let him see that he had hurt her.

Caleb watched as she disappeared around the corner. She had tried to hide it but he knew that she was upset. Riley's words had affected him though. She was right if they were happy together nothing else should matter. He didn't want to give up on what they could have but it wasn't safe. Was he willing to fight for her?

Caleb stood in the now empty hallway as emotions washed over him in waves. He was angry, hurt, confused, the list goes on and on. But what was he going to do about it?

Riley entered her first class at Spenser late, the teacher introduced her. Riley quickly made her way to the seat that Pogue was saving for her. He had left two seats open next to him.

Riley sat down in the seat on the end and glanced at Pogue, "Please don't make me sit next him right now." Riley pleaded quietly as a single tear slid down her cheek. There was no way she was going to be able to sit through class next to Caleb and pretend like everything was fine.

Pogue realized that the conversation had not gone well. He slid into the seat next to Riley, "I'm sorry Riley, he didn't mean to hurt you," Pogue whispered not wanting anyone to overhear them.

"Pogue if you know what is good for you, you'll shut the hell up before I break your nose like I broke Aaron's ok? I don't want to talk about it." Riley snapped at him staring at him threateningly.

Pogue shut his mouth and looked over his shoulder at Reid. Sensing his gaze Reid sat up in his seat and met Pogue's eye. Pogue shook his head and Reid sighed before putting his head back down. Reid had told him not to talk to her about it today.

The door to the classroom reopened and Caleb walked in slowly. "Mr. Danvers nice of you to join us," the teacher said.

"Sorry," Caleb said but he wasn't looking at his teacher he was looking at Riley sitting next to Pogue. She was staring down at her notebook refusing to look up.

Caleb made his way to the seat next to Pogue. He slid past Riley his arm brushing against her back. Caleb saw her entire body stiffen as she snapped her pencil in two. Caleb sat down glancing at Pogue.

**How angry is she?** Caleb thought.

**Well she just snapped that pencil in two and she threatened to break my nose if I didn't shut up. I'd say she's pretty angry. **Pogue thought in response.

**I told you not to do it today **Reid thought eyeing Caleb.

**I can hear you guys; stop talking about me like I'm not here!** Riley thought staring at Pogue as her eyes flashed to black then back to their normal bright green.

Pogue jabbed her with his elbow as Caleb buried his head in his hands. So much for Riley having a good first day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Riley didn't have Calculus or Physics with Caleb, which she was thankful for, but Tyler wasn't there either. She needed to talk to her cousin. If anyone could make her feel better about the situation, he could. Pogue had slept through Calculus, only speaking to her once during class.

"Listen Caleb is just trying to protect you. I'm sorry that he hurt you, but cut him some slack. Trust me he's just as upset about this as you are," Pogue said before he walked away to his next class.

Reid on the other hand, wouldn't shut up. He talked the entire way through physics, trying to take her mind off Caleb. It had worked until the bell rang and Riley realized that she was going have to face Caleb and the rest of the senior class at lunch.

"Reid I don't think I can do this," Riley said her voice shaking.

Reid studied her before he answered, "You have to Riley. If you don't now it's just going to keep getting harder to him see. I'll make you a deal, you come to lunch with me and sit with us. If you think you are going to lose it pull on your ear twice and I'll take you to the library to hide ok?"

"Reid Garwin, who would have thought that you would be so sensitive to the opposite sex?" Riley teased. "I'll do it, not because I want to but because you are right. I have to face him some time."

"Don't tell anyone about my sensitive side. It'll ruin my rep. Let's go," Reid said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowds towards the cafeteria. This was going to be very interesting.

Caleb eyed Reid and Riley wearily. He had almost spent the lunch period in the pool, but Pogue had made him come. Tyler sat down at the table looking at Caleb curiously, he turned to see who Caleb was looking at. "Dude, tell me you didn't talk to her already," Tyler pled.

"He did it before class started this morning, right after we talked about it," Pogue replied glancing at Riley. She was headed their way.

"How did she take it," Tyler asked concerned that she had completely flipped out.

Caleb studied Riley briefly before looking back down at his tray, "She thinks this is what I want, that I'm giving up."

Tyler started to say something to Caleb, he was sure that's not what Riley thought. She had to understand how dangerous the situation was. Reid and Riley arrived at that moment and he didn't get a chance.

Riley sat down stiffly between Tyler and Reid. Pogue was seated across from her. Riley would have had to take Reid up on his offer if she had to sit across from Caleb. The entire cafeteria was swirling with sound and activity but the sons' table was silent.

Riley sat there stewing things over. She didn't want this. Who the hell did they think they were? Telling her who she could and could not date. She cared to much about Caleb to let four teenage boys decide what was best for her. She was going to fight for what she wanted and what she wanted more than anything was to be with Caleb.

"Ok this is ridiculous," Riley said throwing down her fork, "I have something to say."

Tyler, Reid, and Pogue all looked at her worriedly. They weren't sure if they should run for cover or stay put. Caleb raised his head and looked towards Tyler, unable to look at Riley.

"I think that this is complete crap. I also think that you are all being a bunch of pansies. If Chase wants to hurt me because of who I am dating fine! Let him! I am not going to let a psycho run my life, which by the way is what you guys are trying to do," Riley said, she was just getting started. "I am a member of the Covenant too, it is wrong for the four of you to make decisions about my well being behind my back."

Tyler started to deny it, that wasn't the way the conversation had happened.

"Shut it Tyler, I'm not finished! If you were all so worried about keeping me safe then you would have realized that what is safest for me is being with Caleb. I know I said I wasn't going to fight for this, but I changed my mind."

With that, Riley jumped out of her seat and walked around the table to Caleb. She leaned down quickly before he could realize what she was doing and kissed him. The entire world fell silent and to Riley the kiss seemed to go on forever. She finally pulled away and straightened up.

"I'll see you guys later," Riley said and sauntered out of the cafeteria as it erupted in gossip.

"You have to admit, having her around makes things a lot more interesting," Reid said looking at Caleb.

"Maybe we were wrong," Tyler said as he watched his cousin push through the doors, "It's something that Caleb and Riley should decide, not us."

"You should go talk to her man," Pogue said watching Caleb.

Caleb sat there reeling from the kiss. No one affected him the way Riley did. She was right, it was wrong for them to tell her who she could date. But Caleb wasn't willing to risk her life. No matter how much he wanted to be with her, it would be terribly selfish to put her life on the line so that they could date.

"No, it's better this way. I'm not going to put her life in danger," Caleb said shaking his head, "It's not if Chase will come after her when he finds out, it's when. I'm not going to put her through what I put Sarah through. It's not fair to her, this way I end being the only one hurt."

"What are you talking about? If you guys don't get together she will be hurt just as much if not more than you!" Tyler snapped at his brother, Caleb was smart but sometimes he could be really stupid.

"Tyler, leave him alone. You should go find Riley. Don't tell her what he said though, Caleb needs to tell her himself," Pogue said glancing briefly at Caleb.

When Caleb had told them about Sarah and her parents Reid never once spoke. But this time he had to say something, "Caleb I'm only going to say this one time so listen up. Riley is amazing, she's smart, funny, powerful, and for some odd reason she's into you. A girl like that isn't going to wait around for you to realize what an ass you're being. If you don't get over the issues you have about dating her fast you are going to lose her to someone else. Stop being an idiot, tell her how you feel, apologize for being a jerk, and then ask her to give you another chance."

Pogue and Tyler stared at Reid in shock. He never said stuff like that, especially not to Caleb.

Caleb slowly stood up from the table then sat back down. Deep down he knew Reid was right. Completely and totally right, which was kind of scary. He needed time to think about what he was going to do. "I…I'll see you guys later," Caleb said as he jumped up from the table.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING," Tyler shouted after him as Caleb headed towards the parking lot exit, "Where is he going?"

"Give him some time baby boy," Pogue said, "He'll talk to her when he's ready." Pogue knew Caleb well enough to know that he would do the right thing. Caleb just had to decide what the right thing was.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is told from Caleb's point of view. I'm not sure how well it turned out. I like it but at the sametime I don't. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 16

"What am I going to do," I asked myself as I rushed towards the parking lot. The whole situation had gotten unbelievably complicated.

Things with Riley were different from Sarah. I had to save Sarah, she was defenseless against Chase. But Riley didn't need me to save her, she needed me to help her.

Riley needed me to help her get rid of Chase so her life could go back to normal. Once he was gone, she could go home. Chase would just be a bad memory. The sons and I would just be memories.

Did I really want to just be a memory to her though? Could I put aside the way I felt about her and just help her? I walked quickly through the trees as my eyes flashed to black.

I was standing at the remains of the Putnam Barn as soon as I thought it. I shouldn't use my power like this I thought willing myself to shut up. To stop analyzing everything and trying to take care of everyone. I had to decide what I wanted. It couldn't matter what Pogue, Reid, and Tyler thought.

What do I want? _Riley_.

I sank slowly to the ground considering the problem. My father had told me when I was little to look at problem from every angle, then throw all of it out and decide what worked best for you and only you. I sat on the cold ground for hours. I thought about what Tyler would say, what Pogue would say, I already knew what Reid had to say.

My mind turned to Riley, she really was incredible. I knew that she cared about me and that she meant what she had said at lunch today. She would fight for what she wanted.

What was I going to do? Could I risk her life to make us both happy? I would never let him hurt her. Maybe I was overreacting, I'm stronger than Chase now. Unless he had acquired more power. I needed to think.

I slowly laid back and stared at the sky thinking. What am I going to do?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler hadn't spoken to Riley since lunch. She was pretty sure that they were angry with her. She quickly changed into her swimsuit ignoring all the girls that were gossiping about her kissing Caleb.

Riley walked into the pool area and began looking for the guys. All five of them were in this class together. She spotted Pogue, Reid, and Tyler sitting on the bleachers in their swim trunks. "Hey guys," Riley said tentatively not sure they were speaking to her.

Reid gazed at her, he was extremely impressed by her behavior at lunch. "Riley ignore these two they both have sticks up their asses. You certainly know how to shake things up. I have never seen Caleb at a loss for words before."

"Where is Caleb?" Riley asked, she had assumed she didn't have another class with him when she didn't see him in her psychology class.

"He left," Pogue said as he stared at the water.

"What?" Riley asked becoming concerned.

"He jumped up after you kissed him and practically ran out of the cafeteria. We haven't seen him since," Tyler said, the whole situation irritated him.

Riley stared at Pogue. Reid and Tyler may not know where he had gone but Pogue certainly did. "Pogue…"Riley started to ask but was cut off by the Coach's whistle.

The rest of the class flew by. Riley put all of her energy into swimming. It always made her feel better. There was something about being in the water that always calmed her down. It made her stop thinking, all she focused on was her heartbeat and her breathing as she sliced through the water.

Government had to be the longest class of the day. Riley sat next to Pogue since Caleb wasn't there, but she kept hoping the door would open and he would come in. Pogue ignored her questioning eyes. As soon as class ended he leapt out of his seat and headed for the parking lot.

Riley raced after him, "Pogue, Pogue wait!" Riley slid to a stop in front of his motorcycle. She snatched his helmet out of his hands before he could put it on. "Pogue please tell me where he is, I need to talk to him," Riley pleaded with him.

Pogue sighed, "Riley you need to give him some space."

Riley stared at Pogue sadness washing over her face, "Pogue…how long… I mean…he'll be ok right?"

"He just needs some time to think. He'll find you when he's ready to talk."

"If you see him…tell him," Riley didn't know what she wanted to Pogue to say to Caleb. "Tell him I'll wait, until he's ready, until he thinks it's safe, until Chase is gone, I'll wait."

Pogue nodded and hugged Riley, "I'll tell him." Riley stepped away from him and headed towards the hummer where Tyler was waiting.

"RILEY!" Pogue yelled suddenly, "Tell him yourself, he's at the Putnam barn." It was better if she talked to him now. If they left Caleb alone to long he never made a decision, if she told him now maybe everything would work out.

"Thanks Pogue," Riley said as she sprinted to Tyler's hummer.

Tyler tossed her the keys, "You take it, and I'll see you at home." Tyler hugged Riley and whispered, "Good luck."

Riley jumped into the hummer and cranked it quickly pulling out of the parking lot. She had to make Caleb listen to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Riley realized that she didn't know how to get to the Putnam barn once she pulled out of the parking lot. Pulling her cell phone out of her bag, she dialed Tyler and had him give her directions.

Riley drove slowly trying to decide what exactly she was going to say to Caleb when she got there. What could she say to him that would make him choose her?

The hummer rolled to a stop at the edge of the field. It didn't look like anyone was there. Riley climbed out of the car and began walking towards the barn. Her eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of Caleb.

If Riley had been looking down she would have seen Caleb before she tripped over him and landed on the ground. But she wasn't looking down.

Caleb stared at her mildly, "Pogue told you I was here?"

"Yeah, but don't get mad him I asked him to tell me," Riley said as she sat on the ground next to Caleb. "We need to talk."

"We do, I'm sorry about the way I handled things this morning. I thought about what you said and…" Caleb said slowly but Riley cut him off.

"I need to say something before you say anything else," Riley stated quickly glancing from Caleb to the ground. "I understand why you did what you did. You have to know that I'll wait until it's safe for us to be together. I don't want to date anyone else and if you still think that it isn't safe for us to be together that's fine. I trust you."

Caleb nodded his head before carefully picking his words, "I think that we should try."

"Try what?"

"Being together, you were right. This is a decision that you and I need to make for ourselves. I'm sorry I was such an ass, I was trying to protect you from something that is going to happen no matter what. Chase is going to come after you, but that isn't a reason for us to not be together."

"You really mean that," Riley said staring at Caleb hopefully.

"I do," Caleb replied as he slowly kissed her.

"Isn't this beautiful? Young love and all that," a voice said from behind them.

Riley and Caleb pulled apart and turned to see who had spoken.

"Don't worry I'm not here to start a fight, I just came to warn you Caleb," Chase said glaring at Riley. "Did you tell him everything Riley? About your dad and why he was arguing with me? Did you tell him what you did?"

Riley stared at Chase. He was waiting for an answer but Riley refused to give him one.

"I'll take that as a no. Are you going to tell him the truth or should I?"

"Leave her alone," Caleb spat turning his full attention to Chase.

Chase laughed menacingly as he continued to stare at Riley. "You should tell him before someone else does. You wouldn't want him to think badly of you," Chase said slowly before he disappeared.

Caleb turned to Riley with question in his eyes, "What is he talking about?"

Riley opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She stood up slowly, never looking at Caleb. "I'm sorry," Riley said before she ran away across the field to the hummer.

Caleb didn't move, Riley had been apart of her father's murder. It was more than what she had told him. There was much more to the story than she was willing to share.


	19. Chapter 19

Several more chapters will go up soon. I'm working on two stories at once, the plan is to finish this one first though. So read and review. The story went in a different direction then I had originally planned. I know how it is going to end. It's just a matter of actually getting there.

* * *

Chapter 19

Riley had driven straight to the Simms home. She knew Tyler was there and she didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't know where else to go.

Riley rushed in the door practically slamming it behind her as she ran to the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, she made it to her room before the tears spilled down her face. She shut the door and slid to the floor, locking the door.

She couldn't face her family right now. Not after what had happened with Chase. There was more to the story that she had told Caleb. He didn't know how close she had grown to Carter. He didn't know what had happened between the two of them. She couldn't tell Caleb or any of the others. She was to ashamed to admit what she had done.

Tyler stood outside of Riley's rooming listening to her crying. Knocking softly he tried to open the door. His eyes flashed black as he tried to unlock the door with his power.

"GO AWAY TYLER," Riley shouted at him locking the door back before he could get it open.

"Riley, please open the door," Tyler begged as he pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"Go away please," Riley whispered as the knocking stopped.

Tyler walked back into his room as he waited for Caleb to pick up. "What the hell did you do to her Caleb," Tyler demanded when he answered the phone.

"I swear I didn't do anything. It was Chase, he showed up and asked her if she had told me everything. Apparently there is more to the Carter story," Caleb said.

Tyler could hear the roar of the mustang's engine in the background, "Are you coming here?"

"Yeah, but not to talk to Riley. Call Reid and I'll call Pogue the four of us need to wait her out and make her tell us what happened."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Caleb," Tyler asked but he had already hung up. Tyler called Reid and explained what was going on. Tyler went downstairs to wait for the sons.

Riley sat on her floor in front of the door for two hours. It was long enough for her to realize that she had to tell the sons. No matter what they would think of her, they had to know what had really happened. Riley was trying to put off actually telling them, but she figured that Tyler was probably going crazy with worry.

**Tyler,** Riley thought timidly.

**We are all downstairs. Are you ready to talk?**

Riley reached up and unlocked the door, **Yes.** She moved over to the bed and sat down slowly. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler entered the room each glancing her briefly before sitting down somewhere. Caleb leaned against the wall watching Riley. Pogue and Reid sat down on the floor and Tyler sat cautiously on the bed next to Riley. The four of them waited patiently as Riley found the words to explain what had really happened.

"No interruptions this is going to be hard enough without having to stop every thirty seconds to explain myself," Riley said quietly glancing at each of them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Carter and I were more serious then I let you think. At the time I thought that I was in love with him," Riley said glancing at Caleb. "He claimed that he was in love with me too, so I… we…,"Riley trailed off slowly.

"You slept with him?" Tyler asked quietly before the others could speak.

Riley took a deep breath and continued, "Yes. We did it a couple of times, but a month later I found out that I was pregnant. When I told Carter he was… he was thrilled. It was twisted though, he kept talking about having an heir and training his son. My dad found the pregnancy test and he confronted Carter. I guess he let something slip because my dad realized who he was." Riley paused briefly pushing down the lump in her throat, "My dad told me that I couldn't see Carter anymore and that I had couldn't have the baby. My mom made me an appointment and took me to the doctor to get an abortion. I ruined his chance of ever continuing the Putnam line."

Riley paused briefly taking a deep breath. "When I told him what happened, I blamed it on my dad. I told him that they made me do it, but I had wanted to do it. I didn't want to have his child. I was scared of Chase, so I told him that if there were a way for us to be together that I would do it, but my father had told me that so long as he was alive I wouldn't be with Chase Collins. He thought I meant for him to kill my father so we could be together. When I found out what he had done, I disgusted with him and with myself. He had killed my father so that we could be together. He later realized that I had chosen to get the abortion, that's when he decided to come after me. For revenge."

Caleb was the first to speak, "Is that everything? There's nothing else?"

"That's all I swear," Riley said as she waited for them to pass judgment on her.

Caleb walked out of the room first. Pogue followed him quickly. Reid sat on the floor and looked at Riley, he finally stood and left too. Tyler rose slowly, "You should have told us," was all he said as he left Riley too.


	20. Chapter 20

New Chapter!! I am not putting up anymore until I get some more reviews. I hate to be this way but I work really hard on my stories and I appreciate feedback. More reviews mean more chapters. I already wrote some and trust me they are good. So review please, let me know what you think!! Even if you don't like it review and tell me what you don't like. Thanks to those of you who keeping reading and reviewing I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 20

The first two days the sons didn't speak to Riley weren't that bad. She accepted the fact that they were angry with her. She knew that she had betrayed their trust. She hadn't been honest with them about why Chase was after her. She was putting them all in danger by being here.

The third day almost drove her crazy. Riding in the hummer with Tyler to and from school was unbearable. Whenever she tried to speak to one of them, they pretended they couldn't hear her or simply walked away.

On the fourth day, she skipped school and asked her aunt to take her to visit her mom. She wasn't speaking to Riley very much either, but she did tell Riley that she understood why she hadn't told anyone. Her aunt dropped her off and went back home so Riley drove herself back to Ipswich in her father's gray BMW Z4. It was his prize possession and her mother had told her to take it. He would have wanted her to have it. Her mother finally knew the truth about what had happened. If she could forgive Riley, why couldn't the sons?

It was a relief to have a car, she didn't have to endure Tyler pretending she didn't exist. For seven days, the sons acted as if Riley had never even been there. They went back to the way things were before she came.

--

Caleb was furious with her. He couldn't look at her without feeling sick. When she had finished telling them the truth, he had left the room and went straight outside to his mustang. His eyes rolled to black as he blasted away at the car. How could she lie to him? He couldn't believe that he had fallen for her. The idea of Chase touching her, of her letting Chase touch her made his stomach roll.

Pogue had stood by and let Caleb pummel his car. There wasn't anything he could have done to stop Caleb. Pogue's eyes flashed as he repaired the car. He hated to see Caleb like this. Sure Pogue was angry with Riley, she had lied to them, but that didn't mean she didn't need their help. Pogue would follow Caleb's lead on this, he was his best friend after all. Pogue would ignore her for as long as Caleb did.

Reid had walked out of Riley's room in a state of confusion. He felt bad for her, she had made a mistake but they all made mistakes. Reid was prepared to forgive her, but he knew that whatever Caleb did he would do too. He owed it to Caleb.

Tyler didn't need to follow his brothers to know what they would do. Tyler didn't really care what they did at this point. He was pissed at Riley. It was one thing for her to lie to Caleb, Pogue, and Reid but Tyler was family. They were more than cousins they were like brother and sister. Tyler wasn't ready to forgive her, Tyler wasn't planning to ever forgive her for this.

By the seventh day, Riley had given up trying to talk to them. She avoided them during classes sitting with other students she had met. At lunch, she went to the library. During swim class, she sat on the opposite of the gym from them. She didn't even bother to change into her swimsuit. Finally, the day ended and Riley decided to try one last time.

Riley raced through the hallway following Caleb out to the parking lot. If she could get him to forgive her, to even talk to her, the others would follow suit. "Caleb stop, please," Riley pleaded as she fell into step behind him.

Caleb heard Riley and part of him wanted to stop. Riley grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can say. I should have told you everything and I didn't. There is no excuse for that, but please believe me, Chase doesn't mean anything to me," Riley said holding tightly to Caleb's arm.

Caleb wrenched his arm out of her grasp, "Just stay the hell away from me Riley," Caleb spat before storming away.

Riley stood in the emptying parking lot for a long time. The tears that she had been holding in for the past week began to slide down her face, but Riley willed them away. Pogue walked past without a glance in her direction. Reid and Tyler climbed into the hummer and drove past never looking at her. She wouldn't let them see her cry.

Riley went to the pool. She didn't know what else to do. She changed into her swimsuit and pulled her hair back quickly. Riley slipped her goggles on and dove into the water. She didn't count laps as she swam. Riley didn't stop until she couldn't breathe and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

Riley held onto the wall of the pool, bobbing up and down slowly. Everything seemed to crash in on her at once. She pounded her fists against the wall as the sobs tore from her body. She didn't hear the door to the pool open.

Caleb stood in the doorway staring at Riley. She was at the opposite end of the pool crying and beating her hands against the tiles. Before he realized what he was doing, Caleb dove into the pool and swam over to her.

Riley stared him, she wanted Caleb to yell at her, to tell her that she was a horrible person, but she wanted him to forgive her more. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Riley sobbed not caring how pathetic it sounded.

Caleb expected himself to recoil for her, but instead he pulled her into his arms. " We'll figure it out."

Riley pulled away from him, "You have no idea how much I hate myself for what happened. Chase killed my father because he thought that was what I wanted. Now I've put you, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler in danger by coming here."

"Riley it's not your fault, Chase is crazy. He couldn't honestly think that you meant for him to kill your father and not be crazy."

"I lied to you Caleb, I lied to everyone. My mother didn't even know," Riley said as she climbed out of the pool and away from Caleb. She sat down slowly on the bleachers and examined Caleb, before speaking. "I… I know that you can't forgive…what I did… but I need you to understand."

"Riley, I do understand… and… I forgive you."

"Why?"

"I said what I did this afternoon out of anger with myself. You had suffered enough and I lashed out at you when I should have forgiven you. You didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just did."

"We're ok then?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that I'm ready to go back to the way things were."

"I understand. I'll see you later."

Riley left the pool quickly. Caleb stayed in the water, he had made the right decision he knew that. Now they had to take care of Chase.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Caleb called the rest of the sons and told them that he had forgiven Riley, but he didn't expect them to. This was something that they needed to decide for themselves. Pogue and Reid had immediately called her, instead of forgiving her they both apologized for how mean they had been. Tyler was still trying to decide if he was ready to forgive her when she appeared in his bedroom doorway later that night.

"Can I talk to you," Riley asked hesitantly.

Tyler looked at her briefly then back at his book, "I guess."

"Tyler, I'm sorry ok? But how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"You lied to me Riley! I think I have a right to be mad at you for a long time."

"What would you have done in my situation?"

"I wouldn't have lied!"

"That's bull and you know it Tyler! You would have done the exact same thing, because at the end of the day you wouldn't want people to know what you had caused whether they needed to know or not."

Tyler examined her briefly not knowing what to say. Whether he wanted to admit it or not she was right. He wouldn't have told anyone, for the very reason she had said. "You're right, but that doesn't mean that I can forgive you."

"Tyler…why not? Caleb, Pogue, and Reid have forgiven me. Things aren't going to be the same but it's better than nothing. At least we are trying."

"Riley I just can't."

Riley stared at him briefly, deeply wounded. It didn't matter that the others had forgiven her if Tyler wouldn't. "Tyler, I am sorry for everything. Lying to you, putting you in danger, for what happened with Caleb, for even coming here. I'll go home if that's what you want," Riley offered.

Tyler considered her offer. She couldn't go home though, it would be much to easy for Chase to get to her there. "No you can't go home, Chase will kill find you if you do."

Tyler not saying he wanted her to stay hurt Riley. She had put him through enough, so she simply nodded in agreement and left without another word.

Over the next two weeks, things feel into an easy pattern. Riley and Tyler didn't speak to each other unless they had too. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid started training Riley harder every day, teaching her to control her powers more and more.

Riley was a fast learner and she could control her power almost as well as the boys. She didn't black out anymore and she could control when the power surged most of the time. Only when she got extremely angry did she tend to lose focus.

Chase had not made another appearance. They assumed he knew that Riley had told them the truth about what had happened. As Riley's birthday drew closer, she started to worry. Every night she had a different nightmare about one of the boys. Every dream was just like the first one she'd had about Tyler. She watched helplessly as Chase killed one of the sons each night. She always woke up stifling a scream and shaking.

The sons didn't appear to be concerned with Chase. Riley's birthday was still a week away. They had time, or so they thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to those of you who keep responding. I've kind of hit a wall with the story. I'm working on it though so no worries. Let me know what you think. I'm a little concerned that this chapter is to much like the movie. Let me know what you think. I definitely have a twist coming to shake things up!! Read and review!!

* * *

Chapter 22

It was like any other night for the sons. There were four days until Riley's birthday. Reid called Tyler before leaving the dorms, telling him that they were going to Nicky's. Tyler had not answered his phone, which was weird but Reid wasn't to concerned.

Reid arrived at Nicky's scanning the crowds as he headed to the pool tables. There weren't many people out tonight. Riley, Caleb, Pogue, and Kate were sitting at a table on the other side. It was a double date of sorts. Pogue and Kate were on a date, Caleb and Riley had arrived separately and were there as backup for Pogue.

Reid made his way over to the table. "What's up you guys?"

Reid bumped fists with Caleb and then Pogue. He smiled at Riley giving her a one armed hug. Things between her and Caleb were getting better everyday. They would be back together very soon.

"Nothing much just hanging out," Pogue said stealing some fries from Kate's basket. They had gotten back together officially while the sons had been giving Riley the silent treatment. Riley couldn't have been more thrilled with the news. She was also excited to not be the only girl in the group.

"Have you guys talked to baby boy," Reid asked curiously, "I called him earlier but he never picked up."

"I haven't talked to him since lunch today," Caleb replied not being too concerned. Tyler's cell battery was probably dead and he didn't realize it.

"He was at home when I left, but I think he was getting ready to come here. He should be here by now though," Riley said getting worried. Tyler should have been here by now.

The entire group glanced expectantly at the door, hoping that Tyler would walk through it. But he didn't.

--

Tyler slammed the brakes on his hummer, cursing loudly as the vehicle shuddered to a stop. He had almost hit the man crossing the street. Tyler worried that he had hit the man when he didn't move. He stood stationary in the middle of the street staring at Tyler's car.

A sickening realization dawned on Tyler as the man smiled at him menacingly. Before Tyler had time to react, the hummer rose through the air and slammed into the nearest building. He was thrown from the hummer at the impact, landing in the street. His body lay bloodied and broken as the man leaned over him, "One down three to go." It was the last thing Tyler heard before he blacked out completely.

--

Riley, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all shuddered simultaneously. Something was horribly wrong. Someone was using a huge amount of power. A loud boom coming from outside arrived at the same moment. Riley wasn't sure what had happened but jumped out of her seat quickly and ran for the door. Caleb, Reid, and Pogue were right behind her as she sought out the source of the noise.

The hummer lay demolished against a building. They would have known that hummer anywhere. Reid ran over, praying that Tyler wasn't in it.

"TYLER," Riley screeched trying to find her cousin.

"He's not here," Reid yelled not knowing whether this was a good thing or not.

Riley ran to the other side of the hummer and froze. Her screams shattered the otherwise silent night, as she stared at Tyler's body. "No, no, no! Oh god please don't let him be…," Riley pled as she stumbled to her cousin.

Pogue, Reid, and Caleb rushed around the corner at the sound of her piercing scream. Pogue arrived at the body first careful not to move him. Reid knelt next to Pogue as he searched for a pulse. Caleb grabbed Riley as she sobbed helplessly pleading for her cousin to be alive.

"Come on baby boy, come on you can't die on us. Not now," Reid begged watching Pogue. "Pogue?"

Pogue checked Tyler's neck for a pulse and leaned closer to see if he was breathing. "He's not dead, but if we don't get him some help soon he will be." Pogue immediately started dialing 911 as Riley's eyes flashed to black.

"No Riley you can't, you could make him worse," Caleb said stopping her from trying to heal him herself.

Riley shoved away from Caleb and looked around searching for Chase. If she couldn't heal Tyler then she was going to kill Chase! "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE HE DOESN'T DIE," Riley screamed violently not caring if Chase heard her or not. She was going to kill him no matter what.

The sirens drew closer as the sons and daughter huddled over Tyler's body, willing the youngest member of the Covenant to hold on. The ambulance roared around the corner stopping a short distance from them. The EMT's leapt out of the rig and pushed them out of the way.

"What happened?"

"He lost control of the vehicle. We heard the crash. It was an accident," Caleb said holding Riley tight to his chest.

The EMT asked them other questions as they examined Tyler. Carefully placing him on the gurney, they loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

"He's not stable so none of you can ride with him. You'll have to meet us at Gloucester."

The ambulance drove away leaving them standing numbly in the street. The siren wailed and Riley felt like joining it. "Pogue, you need to tell Kate what happened. Bring her to the hospital, it'll be safer that way. Reid you drive Riley's car, I'll take her in mine. I'll call his parents," Caleb issued orders trying to remain calm.

Reid and Pogue ran to do what he had said without a word. Riley pulled away from Caleb, "I'll call them, this is my fault they should hear it from me." She walked away not giving Caleb an opportunity to disagree with her.

Caleb stood there staring at the twisted frame of the hummer. "Please don't die on us baby boy. We need you," Caleb said pushing down the lump forming in his throat.


	23. Chapter 23

Yay a new chapter!! Thanks again to those of you who review!! Keep reviewing!! There are only a couple more chapters for this story and then I will put up some new stories for some different things.

* * *

Chapter 23

None of them had ever driven as fast as they had driving to the hospital. The waiting room was crowded with Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Riley, Kate, and both of Tyler's parents. Riley's mom was on her way there as were Reid's parents.

Pogue sat next to Kate holding her hand tightly as he stared at the clock. Reid eyed the clock, shooting up silent prayers for his brother and best friend. Caleb watched Riley as she paced nervously back and forth across the hallway. Her eyes never strayed from the clock. Tyler had been in surgery for almost three hours.

"Riley sit down," Caleb said softly grabbing her arm.

She started to pull away and snap at him, but stopped when her aunt looked at her. Riley allowed Caleb to pull her down in the seat next to him. She took his hand and rested her head against his shoulder waiting. "He'll be ok won't he," Riley asked brokenly.

Caleb didn't answer as Tyler's surgeon rounded the corner. Everyone stood up quickly, but no one spoke. "He pulled through the surgery. It was a narrow escape, but he made it. There was a lot of internal bleeding and damage. He should be past the worst now, but there is still a chance that he won't make it. It's a small chance though. If he wakes up in the next couple of hours everything will be fine," the doctor said speaking only to Tyler's parents.

"Can we see him," Riley asked quickly.

"He is being moved to a room right now. Only family for now as he is in the ICU."

Everyone acknowledged his words, but they were to busy celebrating. For now, Tyler was ok.

--

Two hours later, everyone had moved to the ICU waiting room. Tyler's parents were in his room with him. Riley sat stiffly next to Caleb contemplating the best way to find Chase. Pogue had taken Kate back to the dorms and was staying there with her for the rest of the night. Reid was discussing the accident with his parents who had shown up frantic. Riley's mom had gone to the Simms' home instead of coming to the hospital, she didn't want to be in the way.

Charlotte, Tyler's mother, walked quickly down the hallway to the waiting room. "Riley, your uncle and I have to go fill out some paperwork. Can you sit with Tyler until we get back?"

Riley had not seen Tyler since he was loaded into the ambulance. "Is it ok if Caleb comes with me?" She had not released Caleb's hand once in the past two hours. She needed him to be there.

"Of course, just don't let the nurse see him."

Riley and Caleb stood slowly and walked to Tyler's room. Riley stopped outside of the door. "I think I should go in by myself," Riley said hesitantly.

Caleb squeezed her hand reassuringly and stepped back quickly. "I'll wait right here."

Riley walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. Tyler was lying there with tubes sticking out of him, connected to beeping monitors. Riley sat down in the chair next to his bad and took his hand.

"Tyler I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to wake up. I know Chase did this to you and I am not going to let him get away with this. You can't die Tyler… I can't lose you. Please don't die, please," Riley laid her head on the side of the bed, tears slipping down her face. Her eyes flashed to black but she didn't know what to do to help him. She wished for him to wake up for everything to be ok.

Riley felt someone squeeze her hand faintly. "Stop crying, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Tyler! Your awake! The doctor told us it would be several hours," Riley cried staring at her cousin, deeply relieved. Caleb heard her out in the hallway and stepped into the room. Seeing Tyler's eyes open made him stop in his tracks.

"You're awake," Caleb said eyeing Riley curiously.

"Yeah thanks for that observation Sherlock," Tyler said getting irritated. Why was everyone acting so weird? What was with the tubes and monitors? "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember what happened, do you," Riley asked watching him closely.

Tyler stared straight ahead trying to remember what had happened. It all came rushing back to him. "Chase! He attacked me," Tyler yelled suddenly causing Riley to jump.

"Yeah, you almost died on us baby boy," Caleb said. "How are you feeling now though?"

"Fine, I'm a little sore, but I feel fine," Tyler replied glancing at Riley. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Riley said quickly, "Well not on purpose anyway. I was trying to figure out a way to help you while I was holding your hand, but I couldn't think of anything. I wished that you would wake up and be better. Maybe I did it without meaning to."

"We need to get Tyler's doctor, there's no telling if you actually made him better," Caleb said walking out of the room calling for the doctor. Riley grabbed her cell and quickly called Tyler's parents.

**He's awake, **Riley thought happily knowing that Pogue and Reid would hear her. Chase would probably hear her too, but she didn't really care. If Chase showed, it would be the perfect opportunity to finish this.

**I'll be there in twenty**, Pogue thought shouting with joy.

Reid ran into the room at that moment, shouting with excitement, "Baby boy, I don't think I have ever been so happy to see you."

Tyler's mom and dad ran in the room immediately hugging their son and crying happily. Caleb returned with the doctor, who looked stunned that Tyler was not only awake but sitting up and talking.

"I know you are all very excited, but I need you to wait out in the hallway. I need to examine him and make sure everything is alright," the doctor said ushering them from the room. Tyler's dad waited in the room while the doctor looked Tyler over.

--

The group stood in the hallway talking and laughing for the first time since they had arrived. It was a miracle, or that was the way it seemed. Riley and Caleb had not told anyone about her speeding up Tyler's recovery by hours if not days.

Pogue pounded around the corner pulling Kate along behind him. She was struggling to keep up with the tallest son. They slid to a stop in front of the group. "Is he really awake?"

"Yeah he says he feels fine the doctor is in with him now," Caleb said hugging Pogue. They weren't going to lose baby boy after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley Simms though.**

Sorry this chapter is kinda short this one and the next are fillers, but some good stuff happens. Both are leading up to the fight though, be prepared. I am trying to get it just right so be patient I won't let you down. Read and Review!! Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and to those of you who have added this story to your favorites list! This is my first story like this so it makes me very proud to have people enjoying it!!

* * *

Chapter 24

Tyler was able to go home the next afternoon. None of the doctors understood what had happened. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid didn't really understand it either. Riley hadn't been trying to heal Tyler, but she had still done it. Tyler felt the power surging through his body before he woke up.

There were two and a half days left until Riley's birthday. She wanted to go after Chase now. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish it, she wasn't strong enough. Caleb agreed with her on that point alone. Chase would find them once she ascended if not before. Pogue and Reid were itching for a fight.

They had all agreed that Tyler shouldn't be there when Riley ascended. Caleb wasn't sure that Pogue and Reid should be there either, but Riley would need all the protection she could get. Tyler was furious when he found out they were keeping him from the fight. He wanted to help, not have to hide out waiting for them to call.

They had decided it was better if Riley stayed put. Leaving would only force Chase to take drastic measures to find her. More people would get hurt. So the sons and daughter of Ipswich waited for 10:34 pm on Friday.

--

Riley wandered into the gym on Thursday afternoon for swim team practice looking for the sons. They all had a swim meet tomorrow, so the coach was making everyone stay after school to practice one last time.

Riley finally spotted the sons standing off to the side of the pool. The girls swim team was incredibly distracted, normally the two teams didn't practice together. Riley made her way over to the guys and joined their conversation.

"What's up," Riley asked staring at them. The conversation had stopped when she approached.

"Nothing," Pogue said quickly.

"Seriously, that's crap what is going on," Riley replied starting to lose patience. "Don't make me force it out of you!"

"Fine, fine we were trying to decide what to do tomorrow night," Reid said glancing at Tyler.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"We aren't sure it's a good idea for you to compete, Chase may try something," Pogue stated.

"Oh please, he's not going to try something in a gym full of people, especially with all five of us here. He'll pull something after. Besides I am one of the best swimmers on the team, I can't not compete."

"She has a point," Reid said glancing around to see if anyone was listening to the conversation.

"We can't talk about this here, but I think you're right. It would be safer for you to be here with us than anywhere else," Caleb replied meeting Riley's eyes for the first time.

The coach blew the whistle at that moment, so the group dispersed and started practice. Swimming had always made them feel better but today the sons and daughter of Ipswich had more important things on their minds.

Tyler was still confused about what had happened at the hospital. How had Riley healed him? Maybe the power was different for her than it was for the rest of the Covenant. Was the power more in tune with her emotions and wishes?

Reid was worried, which was rare for him. Reid had never been much of a worrier. He didn't see how they were all going to make it out of this situation in one piece. He didn't think anyone was going to die, other than Chase, but some of them would get hurt.

Pogue had only one thing on his mind and that was Kate. What was to stop Chase from going after her again? Of course, Chase was after Riley this time so it didn't make sense for Kate to end up involved but it was still something Pogue had to consider.

Caleb needed to talk to Riley. He was ready to go back to the way things had been, to the way things should be. Tyler getting hurt had shown him that he needed to let the people he cared about know, because they could be gone before he got a chance to say it. He needed to tell Riley that he wanted her back, but he wasn't sure this was the best time.

Riley wasn't thinking. She had enough of the thinking and the planning to last her a lifetime. She was sick of strategizing and training, she just wanted to get it over with. If Chase wanted her than let him try and get her. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt for her.

--

Practice ended the way it always did. The coach said a few inspirational words that he wanted them all to remember tomorrow. He reminded them that it didn't matter if they won or lost they just had to be proud of themselves and know they had tried their best at the end of the meet. Few people took him seriously.

Everyone went to the locker rooms to shower and change. Riley felt the gossip swirl around the girls' room like a fog. She was there and she heard it but she wasn't paying attention. It didn't matter because tomorrow everything would change. Tomorrow she would face her fears and destroy the person that had tried to destroy her. Riley was dealing with life or death while the rest of the girls had to decide how to wear their hair.

The sons were having a similar experience in their locker room. People were joking and laughing, Aaron was being an ass, but nothing seemed to faze them. The meet wasn't the important thing tomorrow. It was Riley's birthday and that meant Chase was coming. It meant that she was ascending and that her life would be on the line every second until Chase was dead.

The sons and daughter met outside of the gym and quickly climbed into their respective vehicles. As of midnight they were officially on watch. That meant that they would be together every second of the day until they finished it with Chase.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The group arrived at the Simms' manor in a cloud of dust. They had been racing even though Caleb thought it wasn't safe. He wasn't going to stop their fun.

Everyone wandered into the house and made their way to the living room. Tyler's parents were out for the night, they had to go to some fancy charity benefit. Charlotte had ordered pizza for them, which was sitting on the table.

They all flopped down on the floor or the furniture. Riley's hair dripped slowly down her back, leaving a trail down her shirt. Reid waved his hand at her hair drying it for her. She didn't say anything to him, none of them did. They were to busy worrying about tomorrow night.

"Ok, this is ridiculous, enough worrying let's do something fun," Reid pouted loudly.

"What do you want to do Reid," Riley questioned while staring at the ceiling. It was a habit she had taken up recently. She stared at the ceiling to avoid having to actually engage in a conversation.

"We can't go anywhere it's not safe," Caleb interjected glancing at Tyler and Riley.

Riley stood up slowly and wandered over to the windows. She stood there silently contemplating what was going to happen tomorrow. She didn't want to do something fun, she just wanted all of this to be over. Sighing Riley walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Caleb watched her leave wondering if someone should go talk to her. He glanced at Tyler to see if he was going. Caleb took a deep breath before standing up and following Riley into the kitchen.

Riley stood with her back to the door. She was holding on to the countertop, her knuckles turning white with anger and fear. "I'm scared. I'll never forgive myself if one of you gets hurt tomorrow." She didn't have to turn around to see that it was Caleb.

Caleb crossed the room quickly and sat down on the counter next to where she was standing. "Riley, we can handle him. There is nothing to worry about. We're all going to be ok."

"Then why all the precautions? Why are all of you afraid too?"

"Because we are all worried about the same thing you are. We don't want to see any one get hurt either. That's why we are taking precautions."

Riley turned to Caleb and rested her head against his shoulder. "I just want it all to be over. I want everything to go back to way it was when I first got here. Without all of the danger and I want us to be ok."

Caleb ran his fingers slowly down her back trying to get her to relax. "I want that too, all of it."

Riley raised her head and looked at him surprised. She hadn't thought he would say that. She wasn't sure if he would ever really forgive for what had happened. "It's a lot to forgive Caleb."

Caleb smiled at her as he pushed her hair out of her face. "The night Tyler was hurt, after the ambulance left and everyone took off to do what I had said. I stood there in the street and I promised myself that if I got the chance I would tell you how I feel. How I have felt about you since you walked in the door. I… I think I am falling in love with you."

Riley gaped at Caleb, for a guy he was extremely expressive with his feelings. "You think you're what?"

"Falling in love with you, I think I am falling in love with you."

Riley stepped back from Caleb to look at him. She studied him closely her mouth hanging open. "I feel the same way, but what about Chase? I mean if he knows about us then he'll –"

Caleb slid off the counter quickly and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I don't care, this is more important and we are going to last longer than Chase."

Riley leaned in and kissed him back, pouring everything she had into these few moments that they had alone. It was short lived though.

The door swung open as Pogue, Reid, and Tyler ran in the room cheering. Pogue pulled Riley away from Caleb and hugged her. "I'm glad you guys worked it out. We were starting to get worried."

Reid slapped Caleb on the shoulder happily, "It took you two long enough. I thought we were going to have to use to get you guys to talk about it."

Tyler hugged his cousin when Pogue let her go. "I'm happy for you," Tyler whispered to her softly. Turning to Caleb Tyler said, "You hurt her and I'll kick your ass."

Everyone burst out laughing at Tyler's threat. If their leader was happy, they were happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters. I do own Riley though.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Riley rolled over slowly in her bed. She was content, calm even for the first time in several weeks. Last night she and the sons had sat up all night talking and goofing off. It had been amazing, crazy, and somewhat scary all at once. Scary in a good way though.

Riley sat up and looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Caleb was on the bed next to her still asleep, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were lying in the floor snoring. She stretched all of her muscles trying to decide what to do. They had to be at the school in a couple of hours for the meet.

Grabbing up the pillow Riley went to hit Caleb with it. "Don't even think about it Riley," he said sitting up and wrestling the pillow out of her hands. Kissing her on the cheek he threw the pillow at Pogue, who hit it at Reid, who rolled over and slammed into Tyler as he was sitting up to see what the yelling was about.

Riley laughed at their antics as she climbed off the bed. "Come on guys we have to be at the school soon. Besides if you don't get up, you won't have time to eat."

Riley sauntered out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She hummed softly to herself as she began making breakfast for everyone. It took about twenty minutes before the guys were awake enough to come downstairs.

Reid wandered in last to see quite a sight. Caleb had Riley in his arms and they were laughing over some silly joke. Pogue was sitting on the countertop talking to Kate on his cell phone. Tyler was sitting next to him pigging out on pancakes and joking with Riley and Caleb.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Reid asked as he piled his plate with pancakes.

Riley groaned and tossed a hand towel at Reid, "The plan is still the same as last night! Did you forget it already?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure there were no changes. Caleb could have changed the entire thing last night while we were asleep."

Caleb rolled his eyes at Reid's comment. "I didn't change the plan, but we need to go over it again to be sure everything is ready."

Everyone groaned at this, they had spent the entire last week going over and over this plan. "Fine but make it fast I want to swim some warm up laps before we have to go," Riley said gazing out the window at the pool in the backyard.

"Ok so the meet starts at 6, we have to be there by 5 though. Once we get there Riley stays with one of us at all times. Tyler you're-"

"Watching the locker rooms for any sign of him," Tyler interrupted quickly.

"And I am watching all the other entrances in case he decides to show up," Reid said quickly.

"I am staying with Riley every second I am out of the pool and while you are in the pool," Pogue supplied.

"And I am swimming my races then going with Tyler to the locker room to change while Pogue changes, then we are sitting on the bench closest to the locker rooms until the meet ends." Riley said throwing an arm around Pogue's shoulder.

"After the meet I am bringing Tyler back here and staying with him so that we are out of the way," Reid said sharing a grimace with Tyler. Why couldn't they help?

"Then you, me, and Pogue are going to Putnam barn to finish Chase once and for all." Riley said stiffening at the mention of Chase's name.

"Piece of cake," Pogue stated as he jumped off the counter. "We got this man, if anything goes wrong, we get Riley out and away so she can ascend without interference."

Caleb ran his hands through his hair slowly. "This is important, if something goes wrong I'm the only one who can face him. You guys have to get out of there and protect Riley. If he gets her we are screwed."

Everyone let his words sink in slowly. Riley was strong but Chase was much stronger. If he were able to separate her from them, she wouldn't last long on her own.

Riley looked at each of them closely, "No matter what happens, no one wills their power to anyone else. Don't give it to Chase, and do not give it to me. If we all keep our power we'll be fine."

The guys nodded in agreement. Riley pushed herself away from the counter and headed out the door. "I'm going to swim," she said as she pulled of her shirt and shorts revealing her bathing suit.

She stretched slowly taking in the view of the Simms' backyard. The guys were still inside discussing the plan and what they would do after it was all over. Reid wanted to have a party to celebrate, it could be a birthday party for Pogue and Riley.

Riley dove into the water swiftly and began swimming her laps. Halfway through her first lap Riley felt her lungs constrict. Trying to raise her head out the water, she realized that she couldn't. Something was holding her in place trying to drown her.

Riley struggled to focus as her eyes rolled to black. She was running out of air and time. She managed to use her power to push back whatever was holding her long enough to raise her head and scream for help.

Taking a deep breathe Riley struggled against the power as it pulled her towards the bottom of the pool. She rolled on to her back so that she could see the surface of the water. Riley watched as the bubbles floated quickly towards the surface taking her life with them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley though.**

Chapter 27

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stopped their party planning when they heard Riley's scream. Racing out of the house to the backyard, they didn't see her anywhere. Her shorts and shirt were lying on a pool chair but they didn't see Riley.

Pogue looked down at the water and saw her there on the bottom, her eyes wide with fear. Without speaking Pogue started to jump into the pool only to be pushed back by a huge jolt of power. Pogue felt ribs crack as he slammed into the back of Tyler's house leaving a dent in the wall.

Reid, Tyler, and Caleb looked around frantically for the source. Chase sauntered out of the woods slowly, laughing cruelly. "Did you really think I would wait until she ascended? All I need is an opportunity to kill her. I don't want her power, I just want her life."

Reid, Tyler, and Caleb's eyes all rolled to black as they stared at Chase. Reid and Tyler both blasted energy at Chase, which he deflected back at them. They couldn't get out of the way fast enough and both were sent sprawling. Chase laughed manically at their efforts and released his power on the pool.

Riley floated to the surface slowly, unconscious from being under so long. Pogue struggled to his feet watching Riley's lifeless body helplessly. They had to get her out of the water. Reid focused all his power on making Riley wake up. There was no way Chase would let them get near the water, but maybe if she woke up she could get herself out.

Tyler realized what Reid was doing and rushed Chase trying to distract him. Caleb ran at Chase colliding with him the same moment Tyler did. Pogue ran over to Reid and placed his hand on his shoulder both focusing on Riley.

Chase blasted both Tyler and Caleb away from him and stood up. "I'm stronger than I was last time Caleb. Just give up, let me have what I want none of you need to get hurt for her."

"No," Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all shouted simultaneously as Riley flared back to life. All four of the guys blasted Chase as Riley swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. Gasping she dropped to the ground and coughed up water.

Chase watched her closely, before flicking his wrist at the group. He threw all of the guys into the back of the house and held them there. Caleb tried to use his power to free them but it was no use, Chase had gotten incredibly strong.

Riley stumbled to her feet and faced Chase defiantly. "Leave them out of this, it's between you and me," she spat at him loudly. She drew herself to her full height as her eyes turned pitch black.

"Not hiding behind your cousin and his little covenant anymore? Ready to face your death?" Chase taunted as he drew closer to Riley. Chase raised his hands like a conductor starting a symphony and began tossing Riley about the yard.

Riley fired energy at Chase as fast as she could in attempt to keep him from beating her to death against the trees. She finally made contact and watched as he flew back a couple of yards. Riley slid into a crouch and ran her hands across the ground.

The earth began to shake and collapse around Chase as Riley pulled boulders out of the ground and launched them at him. "Learned some new tricks I see," Chase called as he caught one of the boulders and threw it back at Riley.

Riley danced out of the way, pulling the water from the pool. Having received already ascended powers she could do things that none of the other members could. She pulled the water apart as she froze it forming it quickly into razor sharp icicles.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler continued to struggle against the power that was holding them back as they watched Riley throw the icicles at Chase. They had never seen anyone use the power like that until now. Caleb wasn't even sure how one did what she was doing.

Chase winced as the ice hit him. He shielded himself from most of them, but the ones that hit him drew blood. "Fine we'll play your way Riley," Chase said raising his hands in front of him quickly. The wind picked up suddenly and the trees began to shake as they broke into pieces. Chase waved his fingers and thousands of tree branches turned into spears and flew at Riley with remarkable speed.

Riley gasped as she tried to focus enough power to form a shield around herself. The shield flowed quickly around her body but it wasn't fast enough. A spear connected with her shoulder tearing its way through the muscle and bone as it pinned her to the nearest tree.

Riley shrieked in pain, feeling her shoulder tear to pieces. Blood ran slowly out of the wound making Riley lose her focus on her power and drop her shield. More spears lodged themselves in her body as she screamed. She was pinned to the tree by spears through her shoulders and chest. Riley coughed blood as she realized a spear had pierced one of her lungs.

Chase practically jumped for joy as he made his way past the sons to Riley. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler struggled harder and harder against the power holding them back. Cursing at Chase as they frantically tried to help Riley.

An idea began to form in Tyler's head. Riley wasn't strong enough to beat Chase and the sons were useless at this point. There was one thing that Tyler could do to help, one thing that might save them all. Could he do it?

**Author Note: I know, how terrible of me another cliffhanger!! I want everyone's opinion on how the story should end. Not the fight but the story in general. I'm having a hard time getting an ending to work for this story and I've written it several different ways. So send me a message or a review telling me what you think should happen. I won't get upset if it's negative you're entitled to your opinion! Just let me know what you guys think please!!**

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley though.**

**Author's Note: So I know everyone is flipping out over Tyler so this chapter is going up earlier than I anticipated. There are only a couple of more chapters, maybe two, so enjoy. I don't know if there will be a sequel yet let me know what you think. Reviews are love so review please!!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Riley struggled helplessly against the spears. She tried to force them out of her body with her power. She was fighting a losing battle, Chase kept pushing them back in once they came close to being out. Riley locked eyes with Tyler as she cried out in pain. She could see the idea forming in his head. The words forming on his lips. "No! Tyler don't!" Riley yelled as Tyler spoke quickly.

"I will you my power," Tyler yelled before Chase could stop him. The sky darkened as Tyler's head tilted back and the power flowed out of him. Thunder rumbled loudly as lightning struck Riley forcing the spears out her body and pulling her up into the air.

Tyler's head fell down to his chest, his body going limp. Reid screamed himself hoarse yelling at Tyler, pleading with him to come back. Pogue shook with rage at Chase for causing this, if Riley didn't finish it then he would. Tears slid down Caleb's face as he looked from Tyler to Riley. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Chase rolled over and looked at Riley. The lightning had stopped but she was still in the air. "You are going to pay for this," Riley said. Riley launched herself at Chase colliding with him and creating a deep ditch in the ground. She pulled back quickly and held up her hand as a spear flew into it.

"What are you going to do with that Riley?" Chase questioned as he threw a ball of energy at her.

The energy hit Riley in the chest, but she simply slid back a foot. "This," she replied as she turned quickly and launched the spear through the air. It lodged in Chase's chest going straight through his heart. Riley waved her hand at the guys releasing them from Chase's power.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid slid to the ground and quickly made their way over to Tyler. They crouched around his body as they watched Riley prepare to finish it with Chase.

Riley looked up at the sky, without moving a single muscle she made the sky grow even darker. "You remember what happened to the witches in Salem Chase?" Riley asked him staring at him menacingly. "They burned."

Lightning flashed across the sky striking Chase causing him to burst into the flames. Riley looked away as the young man burned, placing her hands over her ears to block out the screams.

When Riley looked back there was nothing left but a pile of ash, which quickly became dust in the wind. It was over, Chase was gone and there was no way he could come back from this. Riley's legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing loudly.

Caleb raced over to Riley and pulled her into his arms. Pogue and Reid moved away from Tyler's body, both not wanting to believe that he was gone. Pogue buried his head in his hands as tears slid angrily down his face. He wasn't a crier but for baby boy he could cry for days. Reid pounded his fists against the ground sobbing hoarsely.

They were all to caught up in the grief to notice Tyler's chest lifting slowly up and down. "Why are you guys crying? Chase is dead we should be celebrating," Tyler demanded as he sat up.

Pogue and Reid's heads both snapped up at the sound of Tyler's voice. Caleb and Riley pulled apart looking at Baby Boy with astonishment. They all rushed him at the same time hugging him and demanding explanations.

"I don't get it you willed me your power how are you still alive," Riley said as she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Yeah you should be dead as a doornail right now," Reid said slugging Tyler on the shoulder.

"You ever do anything like that again baby boy and I'll kill you," Pogue said as he ruffled Tyler's hair.

"Seriously though how are you still alive?" Caleb asked.

Tyler looked at them all before answering. "You guys really don't get it do you? I haven't ascended yet, that means that my life isn't tied to the power. I can will it away without dieing."

They all sat there stunned. None of them fully understood why it had worked, but they were all grateful that it had. Riley looked at each of the guys and smiled a real smile for what felt like the first time in days.

"I'm glad that you are ok Ty, you scared me half to death with that stunt of yours," Riley said hugging her cousin tightly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? Are you hurt," Tyler demanded pushing Riley back so he could see if she severely injured.

Riley and Caleb's eyes flashed to black at the same moment, as Riley's battered and bruised appearance disappeared. "I'm fine now," Riley said before jumping up and returning the backyard to its original state. "Now come on we have a swim meet to get to."

**AN: I told you everything would be ok! Let me know what you think please! Especially about a sequel!! Review people!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Authors Note: This is the last chapter folks!! I am working on the sequel right now, but I don't think Riley will be the main character. I'm still working on my outline, but if you have any ideas about what you want to see happen let me know!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters but I do own Riley.

* * *

Chapter 29

Spenser won the swim meet. The sons and daughter of Ipswich all set state records in their events and were being scouted by the best colleges in the country. Wherever they went, they knew they were going to be close to one another, even if they weren't all at the same school.

Riley had an idea forming in her mind that had rolling around for the past couple of hours. She didn't want her powers nor did she need them. If Tyler could give her his power, why couldn't she give him her power?

The group made their way out of the gym triumphantly celebrating loudly. Riley pulled Caleb back inside before the others could notice that they were gone. She didn't have much time to figure out a plan.

"Caleb I want to give Tyler my power. I don't need it and if he can give me his, why can't I give it back to him? I haven't ascended yet. It's not fair for me to have his power and my dad's when I don't want it. I'm happy the way I was before all this happened," Riley said holding tightly to Caleb's hands.

"If that's what you want then you should do it, but you don't have much time. You're going to ascend in 20 minutes and then you won't be able to do it," Caleb said pulling her into his arms.

Riley nodded and pulled away from him. "Come on, we've got to go tell the others what I'm going to do."

Caleb and Riley came back out of the gym and found Reid, Pogue, and Tyler all standing around the hummer. "What took you to so long? It's time to party," Reid shouted jumping up and down.

"We need to talk before we go the party," Riley said taking Tyler's hand. "What you did today was so unbelievably brave, and it means so much to me that you would give me your power to save my life. To save all of us actually. But I don't want it and I certainly don't need it. So if you want it I'll will my power and your power back to you."

Tyler raised his eyebrows in question. He hadn't thought that would be an option. He had grown accustomed to having the power, being without was taking some getting used to. "Only if you're giving it to me willingly. You don't have to do this." Tyler said eyeing Riley cautiously.

"No I want you to have them, but there isn't much time. I ascend in fifteen minutes," Riley said quickly. "Can we do it here or do we need to go somewhere else?"

The group looked around the now empty parking lot. Everyone had left except for them. "If someone sees us, we'll tell them Pogue tazered Tyler." Reid stated smirking at Pogue.

"Dude I don't own a tazer," Pogue replied smacking Reid.

"Shut up you two! Ok let's do this," Riley yelled before rolling her eyes at them. "Go stand over there Tyler and yell when you're ready." Riley pointed to the opposite end of the parking lot.

Tyler jogged off to where Riley had pointed and turned around. "Ok go for it," he shouted before bracing himself for the lightning.

Riley locked eyes with Tyler and took a deep breath. "I will my power to you," Riley whispered softly. The sky grew even darker as the clouds rolled over the moon. Rain poured down on the Covenant and lightning flashed angrily across the sky. Riley tipped her head back as she felt the power shifting out of her body. Her legs gave out, she fell toward the ground as Caleb, and Pogue grabbed her.

Tyler saw Riley fall and started toward her concerned that she had been hurt or worse. Lightning flashed twice more across the sky before hitting Tyler in the chest. He rose into the air trying not to cry out from the pain. Just as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Tyler landed on the ground and rolled his eyes from blue to black then back again.

Riley stood up shakily and checked to see if she still had any power. There was nothing there, but she didn't mind. "It worked," Riley said softly.

Caleb wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm glad you are ok."

Tyler jogged back over to the group and hugged Riley. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Riley replied. "Come on let's get out of here. We've got a lot to celebrate." The group piled into the vehicles and headed to Nicky's.

**READ AND REVIEW!! IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME WHILE WRITING THE SEQUEL!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to thank everyone for reading and especially those of you who reviewed!! I think I have the best readers ever. You guys are so supportive, you kept me writing. I am working on the sequel as I write this, but I wanted some opinions.**

**Lemons/Smut/Sex: How do you guys feel about this? Do you me to include some in the sequel or no?**

**There's a new character in the sequel! Well more than one, but who should the new girl end up with? Pogue? Reid? Tyler? **

**Review or message me and tell me what you want to see. I have included a sneak peek of the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

Tristan Danvers stared blankly out the car window. She was on her way back to Ipswich. It was the last place on earth she wanted to be, but her mother wanted her home and she had no choice in the matter.

Moving back in with her perfect older brother and her drunk mother was the one thing Tristan had hoped she would never have to do again. When her mother had sent her away to boarding school, Tristan had been thrilled. She was sick of being the sister of Caleb Danvers, the golden boy.

Everyone knew who she was in Ipswich and they knew everything about her. Every time she got in trouble or hooked up with someone, everyone made it their business. Tristan felt as though she lived in a bubble.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the Danvers mansion. Tristan climbed quickly out of the car and straightened her hoodie. The driver dropped her bags on the ground behind the car and waited for Tristan to pay him. She smirked at him and handed over a hundred.

The car pulled out of the drive quickly. Tristan stared at the massive house anxiously. It hadn't changed a bit. The ivy still hung heavily and the shutters could use some new paint, but it was still one of the nicest houses in Ipswich.

Tristan grabbed her bags and lugged them toward the front door. The large oak door swung open before she got there. A girl Caleb's age walked out the door and slammed it angrily. Her long strawberry blonde hair streamed out behind her as she stormed across the front porch.

"I swear he can be such a jealous jerk sometimes," the girl mumbled softly. She plowed right into Tristan and both girls fell to the ground atop Tristan's luggage. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed quickly.

"No problem, which one of them is the jerk? Wait let me guess," Tristan ordered. She looked the girl over briefly. "If he's being jealous it's got to be Pogue. Besides you're not Caleb's normal type of girl and I know Reid and Tyler are single."

The girl laughed briefly. "You must be Tristan. I'm Riley and you're wrong. Your brother is the jealous jerk not Pogue." Riley explained. "He's being an overprotective idiot."

Tristan raised her eyebrows in surprise. She liked this girl. "You're not my brother's normal choice for a girl. They normally think he has no faults and they never call him a jerk or an idiot." Tristan said laughing loudly.

Riley giggled happily. "Yeah I'm the type of girl who doesn't put up with crap very long. I don't normally storm out on him like that though," Riley offered.

Tristan nodded quickly, she knew how her brother could get. "Can you help me with my bags? I don't think the guys are going to come out and greet me. The five of us don't have the best track record with manners especially toward one another."

"Of course, I was going to wait out here for you anyway. Tyler has told me so much about you. I couldn't believe that you were Caleb's sister. I had to meet you." Riley said as she grabbed some of Tristan's things.

Tristan looked at Riley in confusion, but then she understood. "Oh duh you're Tyler's cousin. Reid told me about you." Tristan giggled. "I don't think these boys can handle the two of us together."

Riley smirked at her happily. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Riley said as she pushed the door open.

**Like the preview? Tell me what you liked or what you didn't and please answer the questions from the top!! The sequel goes up in two weeks max possibly sooner!! Any ideas for a title? I'm kinda stuck. Reviews are love so review!!**


End file.
